Dont t You Live Downstairs?
by Dosi
Summary: Hey, bist du nicht der Kerl, der unten wohnt?" Bella, Alice und Rosalie bleiben während eines Hurrikans in ihrer Wohnung. Was wird passieren wenn die heißen Nachbarn von unten Hilfe brauchen? AH. ÜBERSETZUNG. Original von The girl with the umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

**Don´t You Live Downstairs**

„**Hey, bist du nicht der Kerl, der unten wohnt?" Bella, Alice und Rosalie bleiben während eines Hurrikans in ihrer Wohnung. Was wird passieren wenn die heißen Nachbarn von unten etwas Hilfe brauchen? Wie werden die Mädchen mit diesen süßen Jungs auskommen? AH. ÜBERSETZUNG. ****Original von The girl with the umbrella.**

**AN:**** Von The girl with the umbrella:**

**Hey Leute!**

**Ich will euch vielmals danken das ihr dieser Geschichte versucht. Ich schreibe normalerweise auf all meine Reviews zurück aber da ich kein Wort in Deutsch verstehen werde, will ich euch sagen wie viel es mir bedeutet das ihr die Story lest, Reviews schreibt, zu euren Favoriten hinzufügt und es auf Alert stellt. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel! Ich wünschte ich könnte von euch hören, also wenn ihr mir eine Privat Nachricht (PM) sendet oder ein Review bei der Original Story hinterlasst wäre ich entzückt euch zu antworten. (Ich spreche Spanisch, Englisch und ein bisschen Französisch.) Danke auch an Doris das sie die Story für mich übersetzt. Hoffentlich werde ich in der Zukunft von ein paar von euch hören. **

**AN: Von Dosi:**

** Hey! Das ist meine neueste Übersetzung und ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen!**

**-BPOV-**

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir heute nicht shoppen gehen sollten!" Schrie ich Alice an.

„Für den Hurrikan wird alles die ganze Woche lang geschlossen." Verteidigte sie sich selbst. „Also können wir ebenso gut die Gelegenheit ergreifen während wir die Chance haben. Außerdem sind wir schon fast da."

Wir waren auf den Weg zu unserem Wohnhaus zu fahren und man konnte kaum etwas durch die Windschutzscheibe des Autos sehen, es schüttete wie aus Kübeln da draußen.

Es würde ein Hurrikan kommen und wir würden in unserer Wohnung bleiben und nicht in den Schutzhütten; Alice sagte das sie lieber die ganze Nacht lang Wasser aus dem Loft schöpfen würde als einen Gigantischen Raum mit komplett Fremden zu teilen – was in jedem Fall sowieso kein Problem sein würde da wir auf der zweiten Ebene Wohnten also gab es keine Möglichkeit das unsere Wohnung überflutet werden würde.

Wir kamen endlich an und ich parkte meinen Truck. Jede von uns nahm eine Hand voll Einkaufstüten und rannte zur Tür der Lobby; unnötig zu sagen das wir mit Regen getränkt waren auch wenn es nur eine kurze Distanz von der Parklücke bis zum Gebäude war.

Das würde ein Mords Sturm werden.

Wir nahmen die Stufen zur zweiten Ebene weil die Verwaltung beschlossen hatte das es das Beste wäre wenn wir alle vorsichtig wären und nicht den Fahrstuhl nehmen würden wenn die Energie jeden Moment wegen des Wetters abgeschnitten werden könnte.

Schlussendlich erreichten wir die Tür zu unserem Stock und Alice kämpfte um sie zu öffnen, ich hatte ihr gesagt das es nicht schlau wäre gerade jetzt so viele Schuhe zu kaufen – sie konnte kaum über die Boxen sehen welche sie trug. Alice schaffte es die Tür zu öffnen und stellte sich dort hin damit ich auch durchgehen konnte.

Wir gingen zu unserer Wohnung und ich fing an mir sorgen darüber zu machen wo Rose war als ich hörte wie sie uns anschrie.

„Was zur Hölle hat so lange gedauert!" sie war nass vom Kopf bis zur Zehe. „Wir haben gesagt, dass wir uns hier um sechs treffen würden und das war vor einer Stunde!"

„Alice hier wollte in letzter Minute eine Einkaufsorgie machen." Antwortete ich als ich die Tür aufschloss und das Licht einschaltete.

„Du wolltest was?" Rose tobte vor Wut auf Alice. „Alice du brauchst Hilfe…"

„Also, wenn ich diejenige bin die Hilfe braucht, was sind dann die Taschen die du mit dir herumträgst huh?" sagte Alice. „Schau, du warst auch Einkaufen!" sagte der kleine Shopaholic anklagend.

„Ja ich war einkaufen, aber für Proviant!" sagte Rosalie. „Mein verantwortliches Ich hat Wasser und haltbare Lebensmittel mitgebracht; und mein lustiges Ich hat Bier und ungesunde Fertigkost mitgebracht."

Wir lachten alle und rollten mit unseren Augen. Natürlich würde Rosalie das in eine Art Party machen; sie blieb bei uns weil die Stadt ihr ganzes Gebäude evakuiert hatte aus Angst davor, dass es nicht stark genug wäre um den Sturm zu überstehen. Und da sie die gleiche Ansicht über Schutzhütten wie Alice hatte, hatten wir ihr einen Platz hier angeboten bis sie wieder in ihr Gebäude zurückkönnte.

Alice und ich waren Zimmergenossen und da jede von uns ihr eigenes Zimmer mit einem Französischen Bett darin hatte, plus eine ausziehbare Couch im Wohnzimmer, war da mehr als genug Platz für unsere Freundin.

Wir nahmen uns alle ein Bier und eine Tüte Chips und machten uns auf den Weg zum Fernseher im Wohnzimmer, zuerst versuchten wir etwas zu sehen aber das Wetter machte die Kabelsender wirklich beschissen also entschieden wir uns stattdessen für eine DVD.

Wir lachten und weinten während wir ein paar, wie Alice sie nannte, Frauenfilme schauten.

Gerade als Noah und Allie am Ende der Klappe über Wunder sprachen und wie sehr sie sich wünschten zusammen zu sein und zusammen zu sterben, weinten wir alle drei Mädchen unser Herz aus. Wenn der Sturm unsere Wohnung nicht flutete könnten wir es genau so gut mit unseren Tränen tun.

Und, oh man hatte ich recht – frag und du sollst es bekommen.

Nicht lange nachdem mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf gegangen war öffnete sich ein Fenster und Wasser fing an hereinzulaufen.

„Scheiße!" rief Alice und lief hin um es zu schließen. „Bella hol die Handtücher aus dem Kasten. Rose hilf mir das Ding zu schließen!"

Ich lief zu dem Bettwäsche Schrank und holte zwei große Strandtücher heraus, dann lief ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo Alice und Rosalie kämpften um das Fenster zu schließen, zu Dritt hatten wir es dann geschafft aber es hatte genug Durcheinander angerichtet um uns mit dem Putzen und trocknen zu beschäftigen.

Da wir schon zwei Filme geschaut hatten entschieden wir das es das Beste wäre wenn wir etwas essen würden, also waren wir in der Küche und machten ein paar Sandwichs und hörten die Musik die mein iPod aus seiner Station spielte als er plötzlich aufhörte genauso wie das Licht ausging.

„Großartig." Murmelte ich.

Wie auch immer, wir waren vorbereitet auf so etwas wie das und hatten Kerzen in alle Räume gestellt, wir mussten sie nur anzünden.

Alice benutzte das Licht von ihrem Telefon um die Zündhölzer zu nehmen und damit verschiedene Kerzen in der Küche anzuzünden.

„Okay Mädchen wir wussten das so etwas wie das passieren könnte, also lasst uns einfach hoffen das es bald vorbeigeht." Sagte ich.

Alice und Rosalie nickten und wir setzten uns an den kleinen Küchentisch um unser Essen zu essen.

Ich musste es zugeben, die Wohnung nicht beleuchtet zu haben machte mich nervös und unruhig und es war offensichtlich das die Stille die uns umgab mehr und mehr herausragend wurde.

„Uhm, ihr denkt nicht das das die ganze Nacht lang anhält, richtig?" fragte Alice mit einem eindeutigen Ausdruck von Angst auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe nicht." Antwortete ich.

Die Stille kam zurück, die einzigen Geräusche die man hören konnte waren wie wir aßen und das Geräusch was das Eis machte wenn wir unser Wasserglas hoben.

Da war ein klopfen an der Tür und ich schmiss fast mein Glas vom Tisch hinunter als ich aufsprang. Alice und Rosalie tauschten einen Blick aus.

Wer könnte zu dieser Zeit in der Nacht an unserer Tür sein wenn keine Energie im Gebäude ist?

„Hört auf solche Hühnchen zu sein und geht an eure verdammte Tür." Fuhr Rosalie uns an.

„Warum gehst du nicht hin?" fuhr Alice zurück.

„Weil es _euer_ Haus ist!" wisperte Rose .

„Rose nimm diesen Besen, Alice nimm eine Bratpfanne." Befahl ich, wir mussten vorbereitet sein für den Fall das es sich als schmutzig herausstellte. Ich ging um eine große Taschenlampe zu holen, welche unter der Spüle war, sie wog so viel wie zehn Pfund aber es würde uns mehr als genug Licht geben um zu sehen – ich hatte sie nicht benutzt weil sie dazu tendierte das die Batterie schnell ausging und ich hatte sie für eine Art Notfall aufgehoben. Ich hoffte nur das sich das in nichts böses verwandeln würde.

Wir gingen alle auf Zehenspitzen zur Tür, ich deutete ihnen das sie vorbereitet sein sollten und so hoben sie ihre Waffen in die Höhe und ich legte meinen Finger auf den Einschaltknopf der Taschenlampe – bereit sie einzuschalten in dem Moment in dem ich die Tür öffnen würde.

Rose benutzte eine Seite des Besens um das Schloss aus der Entfernung zu drehen und Alice drehte vorsichtig den Tür Knopf um die Tür dann aufschwingen zu lassen.

Ich schaltete die Taschenlampe ein, was uns genug Licht gab um den ganzen Flur vor uns zu sehen.

Die nächsten paar Dinge geschahen innerhalb von drei Sekunden:

Sekunde Nummer eins: was wir sahen brachte uns dazu uns fast in die Hose zu scheißen. Drei Männer, jeder von ihnen hielt etwas in der Hand, ein Baseball Schläger, ein Hockey Stick und ein Fechtschwert.

Sekunde Nummer zwei: sie waren geblendet vom Licht meiner Taschenlampe und hoben ihre Arme um ihr Gesicht zu verdecken – in der gleichen Bewegung erhoben sie die Waffen.

Sekunde Nummer drei: Da wir Angst hatten von diesen Männern verletzt zu werden stießen wir alle einen schrillen Schrei aus, welchen sie erwiderten.

Wir schrieen, sie schrien. Warum schrien sie?

Alice und Rosalie stürzten sich selbst auf sie.

Rosalie schlug einen der Männer mit dem Besen, er war riesig – ein riesiger Bär – und er hatte den Hockey Stick! Er versuchte die Schläge des Besens damit abzuwähren.

Alice ging zu dem mit dem Fechtschwert, sie fächelte die Pfanne überall über sein Gesicht und versuchte ihn damit auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Der Fechter Kerl war groß und daher hatte es Alice schwer ihn zu erreichen aber entschied sich ihn immer wieder auf die Brust zu schlagen. Er versuchte nur ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Warum kämpften sie nicht zurück? Sie blockierten nur die Attacken meiner Freunde aber attackierten nicht.

„Ouch!" Schrie einer der Jungs – der Bär. „Frau das hat weh getan!"

Der Fechter Kerl drehte sich um zu sehen was mit seinem Freund passiert war. Zwei Wörter: Böse. Bewegung.

Alice benutzte das als Chance um ihn mit der Pfanne direkt ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Der Mann fiel – mit dem Gesicht zuerst – auf den Boden mit einem „Ongh" klang.

Sie schrien nicht länger aber Alice und Rose fuhren fort zu schreien während sie gegen sie kämpften. Ich war so geschockt und erstaunt, dass ich nichts außer starren tun konnte.

Ich erinnerte mich dann daran, dass da drei Kerle waren. Wo war der dritte Kerl? Der eine mit einem _Baseball Schläger…_ der könnte ernsthaften Schaden anrichten, wenn er dafür benutzt wurde um ein Mädchen zu attackieren.

Ich fühlte wie jemand nach meinem Arm griff und stieß noch einen Schrei aus zur gleichen Zeit wie ich die Taschenlampe in die Richtung stieß wo der Mann stand der nach meinem Arm griff.

Er duckte sich und schrie zu allen. „Stop!" Auch wenn er schrie konnte ich die samtige Stimme immer noch verführerisch und süß finden.

_Isabella Swan was ist los mit dir?_ Du weißt nicht ob diese Männer hier sind um dich zu verletzen oder das Haus auszurauben, was wenn sie uns töten? Ich konnte schon die Schlagzeile in der Zeitung sehen.

**Drei Frauen während des Black Outs ermordet.**

Ich schwang immer noch meiner Arme vor mir in einem Versuch mich selbst zu befreien, aber er drückte einfach meine Beiden Arme an meine Seite. Oh mein Gott, was wenn sie uns nicht nur töten würden sie waren eindeutig stärker als wir, was wenn sie zuerst Dinge mit uns taten? Ich flippte offiziell aus.

„Hey, hey." Immer noch meine Hände an meine Seiten drücken sagte er zu mir. „Beruhige dich, wir werden dir nichts tun. Emmett, Jasper; ALLE HÖRT AUF ZU KÄMPFEN!"

Die anderen Kerle – Jasper und Emmett – hörten auf zurückzukämpfen und so taten es auch Rose und Alice.

Der eine der mich hielt nahm die Taschenlampe, welche während meiner Attacke auf den Boden gefallen war, und zeigte damit auf die anderen vier Menschen.

Erkennung zog über Alices Gesicht. „Hey, bist du nicht der Kerl der unten wohnt?"

Oh Gott. Ich konnte schon die röte auf meinem Gesicht spüren.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danke für die Lieben Reviews! **

**Wegen technischer Gründe ist dieses Kapitel leider noch nicht gebetat.**

**Hier noch der Link zu dem Original in Englisch: ****.net/s/6117026/1/Dont_You_Live_Downstairs**

**-BPov-**

_Erkennung zog über Alices Gesicht. „Hey, bist du nicht der Kerl der unten wohnt?"_

_Oh Gott. Ich konnte schon die röte auf meinem Gesicht spüren._

Alice Frage war an den Kerl gerichtet den sie mit der Bratpfanne geschlagen hatte.

Der arme Kerl rieb sich seinen Kiefer von dem letzten Schlag den er mit der Pfanne bekommen hatte, der der ihn auf den Boden geschlagen hatte. „Ja, _er_ lebt auch unten." Er zeigte auf den der mich _immer noch_ hielt.

Alice nahm die Taschenlampe und richtete sie auf uns. Oh. Mein. Eigenartiger. Gott.

Ich kannte diesen Kerl, er hatte den Parkplatz neben meinen – der Besitzer des silbernen Volvo der meinen antiken Truck aussehen ließ als ob er auf die Müllhalde gehörte. Wir hatten von Zeit zu Zeit höfliche nicken ausgetauscht, dann wenn wir zur gleichen Zeit beim Parkplatz gewesen waren.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ließ mich los. „Das war nicht das was ich erwartet hatte wie sich die Dinge ergeben würden." Murmelte er.

„Alter, du hast gesagt das sie uns helfen könnten und nicht das sie verdammt noch mal anfangen würden uns zu schlagen." Beschwerte sich der große Bär. „Die Puppe hier hat den Besen zerbrochen und jetzt habe ich Splitter in meinen Armen!"

„Entschuldige bitte?" Rose starrte ihn an. Wenn sie heute Nacht etwas lernen würden dann das das sie sich nicht mit Rose anlegen sollten. „Ihr dummen Ärsche wart die die uns dazu gebracht haben uns fast in die Hose zu scheißen!"

„Also ihr wart diejenigen die Geschrien haben in dem Moment als ihr die Tür aufgemacht habt!" schrie der große Bär zurück.

„Und das wäre nicht passiert wenn ihr diese Dinge nicht wie Waffen getragen hättet!" Sie zeigte auf das Schwert, den Schläger und auf den Hockey Stick die auf den Boden gelegt worden waren.

Rosalie hatte recht; wenn sie diese Dinge nicht gehabt hätten, hätten wir nicht geschrien und angegriffen weil wir dann keine Potenziellen Mörder gesehen hätten. Wir hätten drei wirklich heiße Kerle gesehen die aus irgendeinem Grund an unserer Tür standen.

Der eine der mit Rose argumentierte war wirklich groß; Ich hätte nie gedacht das eine Person so viele Muskeln in einem Körper haben könnte und er war wirklich riesig. Er hatte lockige braune Haare und ein süßes paar Grübchen.

Alice stand bei dem der auch groß war aber nicht so groß wie der Bär. Er hatte einen muskulösen Körper aber war dünn – wieder nicht wie der Bär. Sein Haar war eine dunkle Schattierung von Blond und anscheinend hatte er immer noch große Schmerzen von den Schlägen die er von meiner kleinen Fee kassiert hatte.

Ich wusste schon wie der dritte Kerl aussah – da ich all diese Nicken mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte. Und ich war mir absolut sicher das er der heißeste Kerl auf der Erde war. Sein Haar hatte die Farbe Bronze und stand in jede mögliche Richtungen ab. Er gab Sex-Haar eine komplett neue Bedeutung. Seine Augen waren tief grün und auch wenn er nicht größer war als seine Freunde war er immer noch über der sechs Foot Marke (1,80 Meter).

„Es tut mir Leid wenn wir euch erschreckt haben." Sagte er zu uns. „Die Sache ist die, das unsere Wohnung auf der ersten Etage liegt und so das Wasser hereinkommt."

„Wir haben ungefähr ein bisschen weniger als ein Foot (30 cm) Wasser auf unserer Etage und daher haben wir uns gedacht ob vielleicht welche der Mieter der oberen Etagen uns dort bleiben lassen bis das Licht zurück kommt. Wir können nicht viel tun wenn die Energie aus ist." Erklärte der Blonde.

Unser Wohnhaus war so gebaut das jeder Stock nur eine Wohnung hatte, daher konnte ich sehen warum wir die erste Option waren. Wir waren die nahesten an ihrer Wohnung.

„Ja und Edward und Jasper haben gesagt das ein paar schöne Mädchen gleich im Stock über ihnen Wohnen." Sagte der Bär und beide Edward und Jasper drehten sich um ihn anzustarren. „Was? Das hast du gesagt."

„Um ja, also…" sagte Edward. Ich vermutete das er Edward ist da er seine Freunde ‚Jasper' und ‚Emmett' genannt hatte.

Also um die Dinge zusammenzufassen der Bär war Emmett, der große Blonde war Jasper und mein heißer Parkplatznachbar war Edward.

„Also haben wir uns gefragt ob wir hier oben bleiben könnten bis die Energie zurückkommt." Sagte Jasper. „Es ist etwas unangenehm nichts zu sehen und deine Füße nass mit Regenwasser und Schmutz zu haben."

Ich schoss Alice einen Blick zu, welche absolut strahlte bei der Idee diese süßen Jungs in der Wohnung zu haben – ohne Licht sollte ich vielleicht hinzufügen. Ihre Augen waren auf den gutaussehenden Blonden vor ihr geklebt, und lasst mich euch etwas sagen, wenn Alice ein Ziel ausgewählt hat dann hört sie nicht auf bis sie es bekommt.

„Oh mein Gott! Natürlich könnt ihr hier oben bleiben solange ihr das braucht." Sagte sie. „Richtig Mädels?"

„Ja ihr könnt bleiben, für was sind Nachbarn sonst da?" sagte ich.

Rose starrte einfach weiterhin auf Emmett während sie mit den Schultern zuckte und wieder hinein ging.

„Meine Güte wo sind unser Manieren? Ihr bietet uns hier eure Hilfe an und wir haben uns noch nicht einmal selbst vorgestellt." Sagte Edward. „Hi. Mein Name ist Edward und das sind meine Freunde Jasper und Emmett. Jasper und ich teilen uns die Wohnung unten und Emmett kam um während des Hurrikan bei uns zu bleiben."

„Also hallo. Das ist Bella, Rose ist diejenige die drinnen ist und ich bin Alice." Sagte Alice und drehte sich dann um, um nach Jasper zu sehen – im Vollen Flirtmodus – und fügte hinzu „Es tut mir _so Leid_ das ich dich geschlagen habe. Hier lass mich dir helfen."

Und als das gesagt war nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Ich rollte nur mit meinen Augen, der arme Jasper hatte keine Chance.

„Kommt herein." Sagte ich für den Rest von ihnen. Emmett verschwendete keine Zeit und lief gleich gegen den Müllkübel des Hauses, ich und Edward folgten ihm. Weil die Küche der einzige Raum war der durch die Kerzen erleuchtet wurde versammelten wir uns alle dort.

Als ich hereinkam konnte ich sehen das Rosalie in der Ecke war und aus irgendeinem Grund vor Wut tobte. Ich fragte mich was sie so wütend gemacht hatte. Und ich konnte auch sehen das Alice Jasper auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatte während sie ein Pflaster auf seiner Augenbraue und noch eines an seinem Kinn anbrachte.

Verdammt! Diese Fee hatte sein Gesicht mit der Pfanne verdroschen. Notiz an mich selbst: Leg dich nicht mit Alice an wenn sie in der Küche und von Kochutensilien umgeben ist.

„Danke." Sagte Jasper ihr. „Du musst das nicht machen."

„Natürlich mache ich es. Ich war diejenige die dich mit der Pfanne geschlagen hat." Sagte sie. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Also mir nicht." Jasper grinste. „Wie wäre ich sonst dazu gekommen eine so süße Krankenschwester zu haben welche mich pflegt."

Auch wenn das Licht wenig war konnte ich das zwinkern sehen welches Jasper meiner kleinen Freundin zuwarf. Gut. Das bedeutete das das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl das ich heute Nacht weniger von Alice sehen würde.

„Also was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Emmett. „Ich bin gelangweilt."

Rosalie fuhr ihn nur an. „Also wir sind nicht zu deiner Belustigung hier."

„Rose!" sagte ich. „Was ist dein Problem?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ ihre Ecke um herzukommen und sich an den Tisch zu setzen.

„Was wollt ihr machen Mädels?" fragte Edward uns.

„Wir könnten ein Spiel spielen." Schlug Alice vor. „Was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Sicher. Welches Spiel?" fragte ich. So wie ich Alice kannte waren da zwei mögliche Spiele an die sie denken könnte und diese waren entweder Wahrheit oder Pflicht oder Flaschendrehen. Ich hoffte ernsthaft das sie das erste wählte.

Zu meinem Glück dachte Emmett das selbe als er vorschlug das wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen könnten. Wir stimmten alle zu und setzten uns an den Tisch. Emmett und Edward mussten sich zwei der Barhocker holen weil unser kleiner Tisch für nur vier Personen bestimmt war.

„Ok, hier sind die Regeln." Sagte ich. „Wenn du einmal deine Entscheidung getroffen hast ob du Wahrheit oder Pflicht wählst kannst du nicht mehr zurück, du musst es dann tun. Keine dummen Pflichten wie einen Esslöffel voll Senf essen oder so etwas. Und du musst die Wahrheitsfrage schnell beantworten, keine Verzögerungen ok?"

„Ich habe noch eine hinzuzufügen." Kündigte Emmett an. „Die Jungs können nur die Mädels fragen und umgekehrt. Das wird es interessanter machen." Er wackelte uns mit seinen Augenbrauen zu und wir lachten alle.

„Wer fängt an?" fragte Jasper zwischen kichern.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir eine Flasche drehen?" schlug Alice vor. „Wenn die Flasche auf dich zeigt musst du Wahrheit oder Pflicht wählen."

„Das klingt fair." Ich stand auf und ging um eine leere Plastikflasche, aus dem Recycling Korb unter der Spüle, zu holen. Ich platzierte sie auf der Mitte des Tisches und gab ihr einen guten Dreher.

Die Flasche drehte sich ein paar Mal und zeigte dann endlich auf Alice.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Alice?" fragte Jasper.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Finger über das Kinn während sie die Idee erwog und dann schlussendlich „Wahrheit." sagte.

„Hast du einen Freund?" fragte Jasper.

„Denk nicht einmal im Traum daran die Freund Geschichte aufzubringen!" Alice verkreuzte ihre Arme. „Mensch. Ich hasse James."

„Ist James dein Freund?" Jaspers Grinsen von zuvor wurde ersetzt von verengten Brauen. Anscheinend hoffte er das Alice verfügbar war.

„Verdammt nein!" sagte Rose und ich zur gleichen Zeit. Dann erklärte ich. „Er ist ihr Ex-Freund. Seit letzten Freitag."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Emmett.

„Der Bastard hatte die Nerven mich zu betrügen! Mit seiner Schlampe genannt Victoria. Als ich es herausfand und ihn damit konfrontierte schlug er einen Dreier vor! Alice kochte vor Wut. _„Einen verdammten Dreier!_ Ich schickte seinen armseligen Arsch in die Hölle und sagte ihm das er sich ficken sollte. Also, nein ich habe derzeit keinen Freund."

„Ich bin froh das du ihn verlassen hast." Sagte Jasper und sie fingen beide an sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu sehen, sie vergasen komplett das wir da waren und darauf warteten das Spiel fortzusetzen.

„_OK."_ Sagte ich. „Machen wir weiter…"

Alice drehte die Flasche, sie zeigte auf Edward und er wählte Pflicht.

„Ich verpflichte dich dazu in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen und fünf Minuten lang mit Bella herumzufummeln." Verkündete Emmett stolz.

„Was?" schrie Edward in dem Moment indem ich sagte „Warum?"

„Alter, du weißt warum." Sagte Jasper Edward. „Du wirst es endlich hinter dir haben."

Natürlich war ich jetzt schon mehr als Tomatenrot.

**-EPOV-**

Ich würde sie töten.

Dieser Tag war schon eine Hölle gewesen seit dem Moment indem ich aufgestanden war. Ich musste ins Büro gehen weil mein Trottel von Chef uns sagte das trotz dem das die Straßen gesperrt waren wir zur Arbeit gehen mussten. Also musste ich gehen.

Ich wurde beladen mit arbeit und als ich endlich fertig war schleppte ich meinen müden Arsch nachhause.

Jasper und Emmett waren schon da. Wir aßen zu Abend und chillten einfach nur bis das Wasser unter der Vordertür hereinkam.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis die Lobby und unsere Wohnung mit Schmutz und ein paar Zentimeter Wasser vom Sturm gefüllt war.

Wir taten einen stetigen Job damit das Wasser herauszubringen und die Dinge die am Boden lagen welche durch das Wasser beschädigt werden könnten wegzuräumen.

Wir taten unser bestes als ganz plötzlich der Strom ausfiel, wir versuchten mit Taschenlampen fortzufahren aber es funktionierte nicht.

Jasper und ich wussten das ein paar wunderschöne Mädchen über uns wohnten. Ich hatte die wunderschöne Brünette zahllose Male beobachtet wenn sie in ihren Truck gestiegen war und Jasper hatte eine Sache für die kleine mit den schwarzen abstehenden Haaren übrig.

Die Sache ist die, Jasper ist mehr entspannter daher bekam er nicht die Stichelei die ich von ihm und Emmett bekam für das das ich so ein Schlappschwanz (wie Emmett sagte) war und die Brünette nicht nach einem Date fragte.

Emmett war überzeugt davon das ich schwul war bis ich mit ihr rummachen würde, würde seine Einstellung sich nicht ändern.

Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwul.

Ich wollte nur nicht wie ein kompletter Stalker klingen und sagen _„Hey ich beobachte dich schon seit du eingezogen bist. Ich mag dich. Willst du ausgehen?" _

Und jetzt sollte ich in den nächsten Raum gehen – wo es komplett dunkel war – mit Bella und fünf Minuten lang mit ihr herumknutschen.

Ich war mehr als nur gedemütigt. Oh wie sehr ich mir wünschte doch ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie war so rot das ich mir sorgen machte das sie vielleicht ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Leute das ist nicht fair für Bella." Sagte ich. Ich klammerte mich hier eindeutig an einen Strohalm. Ich hätte Wahrheit wählen sollen, aber so wie ich sie kannte hätten sie etwas gefragt wie warum ich Bella noch nicht um ein Date gefragt hatte und das wäre noch unangenehmer zu beantworten gewesen.

„Oh ich bin mir sicher das Bella nichts dagegen hat." Rose schmunzelte.

Was sollte das heißen? Das sie es wollte oder das sie nichts dagegen hatte es zu tun für den Segen des Spieles.

„Hast du etwas dagegen?" fragte ich sie.

**-BPov-**

„Hast du etwas dagegen?" fragte er.

Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen! Das war etwas was ich schon tun wollte seitdem ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte aber ich konnte nicht einfach hingehen und ihm sagen das ich herummachen wollte, so mutig wie ich normalerweise war.

Aber ich würde die Gelegenheit auch nicht verpassen auch wenn es kein echter Kuss und nur für das Spiel wäre. Verdammt noch mal ich würde _ihn küssen!_ Mein Adonis von Nachbar. Und es würde kein einfaches Küsschen auf die Lippen sein, das musste fünf Minuten lang dauern.

Um seine Frage zu beantworten schüttelte ich einfach meinen Kopf. Er bot mir seine Hand an und ich nahm sie willig an.

Alice und Roses Mund klappte auf. Ich zwinkerte ihnen einfach zu, sie hatten sicherlich nicht erwartet das ich gehen und es tun würde. Ha!

Emmett und Jasper sagten ermutigende Dinge zu Edward wie „Es wird alles gut werden" und „Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er zeigte ihnen nur den Finger und ich kicherte.

Wir verließen die Küche Hand in Hand aber man konnte wirklich nicht viel in der Dunkelheit sehen und Edward kannte sich in der Wohnung nicht aus also führte ich ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

Als wir einmal darin waren stoppte ich, unsicher was ich als nächstes tun sollte. Man konnte mit dem wenigen Licht das vom Fenster herein kam die Umrisse der Möbel sehen.

Edward zog mich zur Couch und wir saßen nebeneinander. Unser Hände immer noch zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid das du das tun musstest." Wisperte er. „Es wird vorbei sein bevor du es weißt…"

Mit dem beugte er seinen Kopf zu meinem herab und presste seine Lippen sanft auf meine. Ich küsste ihn zurück und legte meine freie Hand auf seine Schulter.

Das schien ihn zu bestärken denn er fing an mich mit mehr stärke und Leidenschaft als bei unserem kleiner süßer Kuss zu küssen.

Mit seiner freien Hand zog er mich an meiner Hüfte näher und ich war mehr als willig das auf die gleiche Art zu erwidern. In dem Moment als ich fühlte wie seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe fuhr und um Einlass bat war der Moment in dem ich es verlor.

Ich befreite meine andere Hand aus seiner und vergrub sie in seinem Haar während sich die andere an seinem Shirt festhielt und ihn zu mir zog. Ich öffnete meinen Mund für ihn um hereinzukommen und er war schnell dabei den Kuss zu intensivieren. Die Hand die meine Hand gehalten hatte ging auch zu meiner Hüfte und ich schrie kurz auf als er mich auf seinen Schoß zog. Aber als ich sah wie ich jetzt auf beiden Seiten von ihm war verschwendete ich keine Zeit mehr und küsste ihn wieder. Seine Hände fuhren über meinen Rücken und _ich war im Himmel._

Ich musste nach Luft schnappen aber seine Lippen verließen meine Haut nicht, sie gingen zu meinem Nacken, wo er anfing seinen Weg meinen Nacken hinunter und wieder zurück zu küssen, dabei erreichte er eine sensible Stelle direkt unter meinem Ohr. Es war mir total peinlich als ein Stöhnen meinen Mund verließ und ich die Rufe und das Getuschel von unseren Freunden aus der Küche hören konnte. Anscheinend waren wir nicht wirklich leise.

„Eine Minute!" rief Alice.

Wenn ich nur noch eine Minute hatte dann würde ich sie auch gut nutzen. Ich zog seinen Kopf von meinem Nacken hoch und küsste ihn – hart. Ich stieß meine Zunge direkt in seinen Mund und er stieß auch ein gedämpftes Stöhnen aus. Wir fuhren fort uns zu küssen bis ich Emmett rufen hörte.

„Die Zeit ist um ich komme mit eine Taschenlampe in 3…2..."

Ich kämpfte um mich selbst zu befreien und schaffte es von seinem Schoß und auf die Couch zu kommen und mein Top zu straffen genau richtig bevor Emmett mit einer Taschenlampe in der Hand in den Raum kam.

„Whoa Eddy Boy!" er lachte. „Wir haben gesagt das du es hinter dich bringen sollst und nicht das du sie bewusstlos küssen sollst."

„Halt die Klappe, Emmett." Sagte Edward.

„Ja, ja kommt einfach wieder hier rein damit wir das Spiel beenden können." Sagte er und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. „Um, Ed… du hast etwas in deinem Gesicht."

Eindeutig hatte Edward pinken Lippenstift überall über seinen Mund geschmiert. Ich lachte und half ihm dabei ihn wegzuwischen.

„Wir werden über _das_ sprechen wenn wir das erste Mal alleine sind, okay?" sagte er.

„Ok." Antwortete ich. Und er hatte recht. Ich war nicht eine die ging und mit komplett fremden herumknutschte aber etwas Seltsames war heute Abend passiert. Edward war anders, aber das bedeutete nicht das ich damit fortfahren würde mich auf ihn zu schmeißen bevor sich die Dinge gelegt hatten.

Edward nahm meine Hand und zog mich in die Küche. Wir setzten uns hin und ich traf die amüsierten Grinsen meiner Freunde.

„Also Bella es kommt mir so vor als ob du Edwards Pflicht ein wenig zu sehr genossen hättest." Lachte Rose.

„Man, wir dachten das du es nicht einmal tun würdest!" sagte Jasper zu Edward.

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, griff nach der Flasche und ließ sie erst dann los als er sie gut gedreht hatte. Sie zeigte auf mich.

Rosalie fragte ob ich entweder Wahrheit oder Pflicht haben wollte und ich wählte Wahrheit.

„Wie war der Kuss B?" fragte sie mich.

Jasper und Emmett brachen in Gelächter aus. Alice hatte es schwer ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken und Rose lächelte mich an.

Ich drehte mich um Edward anzusehen als ich sagte „Unglaublich."

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews!**

**Ihr könnt mich auch auf Facebook erreichen: ****.?id=100001923781375**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danke für die Lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel auch wieder gefällt!**

**-BPov-**

„Ok genug mit den weichen Sachen!" beschwerte sich Emmett. „Da sind ein Paar von uns die immer noch nichts getan haben."

Ich lachte und drehte die Flasche und natürlich landete sie bei Emmett der dann eine Siegerfaust machte.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Emmett?" fragte ich.

„Pflicht natürlich!" rief er. „Es gibt _nichts_ was ich nicht tun würde."

„Nichts, huh?" Rose lächelte selbstgefällig und rollte mit ihren Augen. Emmetts Stuhl stand neben Rosalies Sessel.

„Ja, nichts." Sagte Emmett während er sich herablehnte damit er mit ihr auf Augenhöhe war. „Warum denkst du dir eigentlich nicht die Pflicht aus, Süße?"

„Zuerst einmal- nenn mich nie wieder Süße wenn du willst das deine Lippen auf deinem Gesicht bleiben, und zweitens-"

„Oh ich bin mir sicher das du dir wünscht das meine Lippen weiterhin in meinem Gesicht bleiben, oder?" unterbrach Emmett sie und lächelte Rose selbstgefällig an. Das hättest du nicht tun sollen großer Mann.

„Hör zu du kleiner Scheißer ich habe die Perfekte Pflicht für deinen großen Arsch zum auftreten aber wir werden warten müssen bis die Energie zurückkommt und wir hinausgehen können." Sagte Rose.

„Rosie komm schon." Sagte ich. „Es ist nicht so als ob wir so lange warten könnten."

„Nein nein." Warf Emmett ein. „Ich werde warten; Ich will wirklich sehen an was sie gedacht hat. Lasst uns das eine einfach aufheben und mit dem Spiel fortfahren."

Wir stimmten zu und fuhren fort das dumme Spiel noch eine halbe Stunde lang zu spielen dann langweilten wir uns und entschieden einfach in das Wohnzimmer zu gehen und eine wenig zu entspannen bis die Energie zurückkommt.

Wir verbrachten die nächste Stunde damit über uns selbst zu reden und uns so besser kennen zu lernen. Es stellte sich heraus das Emmett in dem Gebäude neben dem von Rose wohnt also wurde er auch evakuiert – daher ist er gekommen um bei Jasper und Edward in der Wohnung zu bleiben. Wir alle lachten bei der Idee, dass wir nie ineinander gestoßen wären. Außer meinen und Edwards höflichen Kopfnicken hatten wir nie mit ihnen gesprochen, und das ist etwas wo ich mir sicher war, dass Alice eifrig gewesen war zu tun.

Sie sagte heute Abend kaum ein Wort zu mir und Rose. All ihre Aufmerksamkeit war auf Jasper gerichtet, welcher das gleiche tat. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der weiten Couch des Wohnzimmers, wisperten und flirteten dabei Schamlos miteinander.

Ehrlich gesagt, unterhielt ich mich gut und die anderen schienen sich auch gut zu Unterhalten. Außer Rosalie, welche für sich selbst blieb. Und ich verpasste nicht all die Seitenblicke die Emmett ihr immer wieder zuwarf. Etwas war los aber ich konnte aber ich konnte nicht einfach mit meinem Finger darauf zeigen.

Wir waren jetzt schon ein paar Minuten lang still und ich fing an im Zweisitzer einzuschlafen, dann fühlte ich wie Edward sich zu meinem Ohr lehnte und flüsterte „Können wir jetzt in der Küche reden?"

Ich nickte, er stand auf und bat mir seine Hand an und half mir dabei auch aufzustehen.

„Wohin geht ihr?" fragte Alice mich. Oh, also erinnert sie sich doch daran das ich auch hier bin.

„Wir gehen nur ein bisschen reden. Wir werden gleich zurück sein." Versicherte ich meinen Freunden.

„Ok, aber wenn wir wieder Knutschgeräusche hören kommen wir hinein." Emmett lachte und Edward gab ihm einfach den Finger.

Er fing an mich in Richtung Küche zu ziehen und als wir einmal drinnen waren setzte er sich an den Tisch. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und ging um mir zwei große Kerzen und ein paar Streichhölzer zu schnappen.

„Wenn du willst, dass dieses Gespräch privat ist dann schlage ich vor das wir in den Flur vor der Wohnung gehen, ansonsten werden sie alles hören – da sind keine Musik oder TV Geräusche die uns verdecken könnten." Erklärte ich.

Er nickte und wir gingen um uns vor die Wohnungstür zu setzen. Ich stellte die Kerzen auf den Boden und nahm die Streichhölzer um sie anzuzünden. Sie erzeugten gerade genug Licht für uns um 2 Foot (60 cm) weit zu sehen aber das war genug.

Ich atmete tief ein und sagte „Edward, ich-" zur gleichen Zeit als er sagte „Hör zu wir-"

Wir lachten beide leise und ich deutete ihm das er fortfahren sollte.

„Bella, zuerst einmal schulde ich dir eine Entschuldigung, es war sehr unhöflich und dreist von mir dich einfach so zu küssen wie ich es getan habe. Es war nie meine Absicht dich zu beleidigen oder respektlos zu erscheinen. Es tut mir Leid das ich mich einfach in dieser Art auf dich gestürzt habe, wie auch immer ich bereue es nicht."

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Es geschah alles sehr schnell aber ich würde es nicht zurücknehmen." Ich senkte meinen Kopf um das Erröten, welches sich auf meinem Gesicht festgesetzt hatte, zu verstecken. Sein Zeigefinger hob mein Kinn hoch und zwang mich dazu ihn anzusehen.

„Ich will das richtig machen." Sagte er. „Wenn du einwilligst dem eine Chance zu geben wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein damit anzufangen."

„Und was genau geben wir hier eine Chance?" sagte ich während ich in seine Richtung hin eine Augenbraue verzog.

„Um, also… ich dachte das wir vielleicht… wenn du möchtest… könnten wir… um." Er stotterte und es war sehr süß aber ich entschied ihn vom Hacken zu lassen.

„Ich habe gescherzt Edward." Sagte ich und nahm seine Hand. „Ich würde es lieben _dem_ eine Chance zu geben."

„Ich hasse es, dass Emmett der war, der es dir und Alice gesagt hat das Jasper und ich denken das ihr hübsch seid." Sagte er.

Ich wusste nicht ob ich darauf antworten sollte also stand ich einfach auf um wieder hinein zu gehen aber als ich eine der Kerzen griff stoppte er mich indem er nach meinem Handgelenk griff. „Was tust du?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus was ich tue?"

„Was… Oh Gott nein!" sagte er. „Was ich meinte war das Emmett nicht derjenige sein sollte der es sagte, ich schwöre der Mann hat keinen Filter."

Er stand auf und zog mich in eine Umarmung. „_Ich_ sollte der sein, der dir sagt das du _wunderschön_ bist und nicht _hübsch_."

„Also sagst du,s das ich wunderschön bin und wir dem einen Versuch geben." Murmelte ich an seiner Brust.

„Das ist genau das was ich sage." Sagte er und küsste meine Stirn. „Lass uns jetzt hineingehen, so wie ich Emmett kenne wird es nicht lange dauern, bis er kommt um nach uns zu sehen."

„Warte. Zuerst will ich dich etwas fragen." Sagte ich. „Was ist mit ihm und Rose los?"

„Was meinst du?" er hatte einen verwirrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Also, Rose ist keine die sich zurückhält, ich dachte, dass sie heute die erste wäre die einen Kerl festnagelt und alles was sie getan hat ist sich mit Emmett zu zanken."

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, Emmett hat sich etwas merkwürdig verhalten. Aber ich werde dir etwas sagen, er ist keiner der aufgibt also denkt er wahrscheinlich darüber nach wie er Rose an seine Seite zieht."

„Ich denke Rosalie ist aus irgendeinem Grund einfach Stur. Ich werde es bald herausfinden." Ich öffnete die Tür und nachdem wir die Kerzen ausgeblasen hatten gingen wir hinein.

Ich war dabei das Wohnzimmer zu betreten, als ich fühlte wie sich zwei starke Arme um meine Hüfte schlangen und Lippen in mein Ohr wisperten „Also nehme ich das so, dass du schon _einen Kerl festgenagelt_ hast, huh?"

Bevor ich eine Antwort darauf formen konnte war er schon gegangen und saß am Boden im Wohnzimmer neben Emmett. Gerade als ich in den Raum ging verkündete Emmett stolz „Ich habe Hunger."

„Ja ich auch." Sagte Alice. „Ihr Jungs habt irgendwie das Abendessen unterbrochen. Hat wer Lust auf Chips und Bier?"

Wir lachten und gingen in die Küche und mit der Hilfe der Kerzen füllten wir den Tisch mit allen möglichen Arten von Chips, Dips, Erdnüsse und Bier.

Alice und Jasper fütterten sich gegenseitig – wenn sie nicht einen Durchgang für uns in diesen super weichen Stoff schneiden würden, würde ich ein Tuch auf sie werfen.

Rosalie schien ein bisschen mehr los zu lassen, sie redete mit dem Rest von uns – auch wenn sie noch nicht ganz mit Emmett fertig war. Ich musste wissen was da vor sich ging.

Edward hielt seinen Arm auf meiner Rückenlehne und fing gelegentlich an geistesabwesende Kreise auf meiner Schulter mir seinen Fingern zu malen.

Ich drehte mich um ihn anzusehen und war überrascht darüber sein Gesicht näher zu finden als ich es erwartet hatte. Seine Augen waren dunkler und er hatte einen Ausdruck von Konzentration auf seinem Gesicht, seine andere Hand fing an sich auf mein Gesicht hinzu zu bewegen.

_Was tat er? _Wir hatten gesagt, dass wir das langsam machen würden und vor unseren Freunden herumzuknutschen war definitiv kein Teil des Deals. Seine Hand kam immer näher und mir blieb der Atem in der Kehle stecken.

Bemerkten es alle anderen auch? Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Alice eine Geschichte erzählte, also waren sie wahrscheinlich zu beschäftigt zuzuhören um Edwards Bewegungen zu bemerken. Für jetzt.

Ich fing an keuchend zu atmen und mein Herz sprang seinen Weg aus meiner Brust heraus. _Was war los mit mir? _Der Kerl hatte mich noch nicht einmal geküsst und ich war dreißig Sekunden davon entfernt in meiner Küche zu hyperventilieren.

Edward erreichte endlich mein Gesicht mit seiner Hand und wischte etwas Dipp von den Chips von der Seite meines Mundes.

_Wollte mich die Welt verarschen?_ Er wollte nur mein Gesicht reinigen!

In dem Moment kam das Licht zurück und anscheinend bemerkten mich meine Freunde in dem Moment.

„Warum bist du so nervös Bella?" Alice kicherte. Fünf Paare von amüsierten - verwirrten Augen starrten mich an.

Bevor ich die Chance dazu hatte eine Entschuldigung dafür zu finden wie ich gedacht hatte das Edward zufällig davor war anzufangen mit mir herumzuknutschen, fing der IPod dem wir zugehört hatten bevor der Strom ausgefallen war in voller Lautstärke aus den Lautsprechern zu spielen an.

Und natürlich war der Song den wir gesungen hatten als wir komplett im Blöde-Party-Modus waren der, der anfing zu spielen. Joan Jett´s _Bad Reputation_ brachte seine Erscheinung in unser Haus.

Sie Jungs schüttelten ihre Köpfe über uns und wir waren schnell darin unsere Lieder zu bekämpfen.

„Jungs, verspottet nicht die _Black Hearts_." Sagte Alice.

„Lasst uns sehen was ihr sonst noch hier drinnen habt." Sagte Jasper und ging zu dem IPod, nachdem er ein wenig herumgescrollt hatte fand er endlich etwas. „Aha! Das _ist_ Musik!"

Die bekannten Gitarrennoten bliesen durch die Lautsprecher und als der Sänger anfing zu singen, tanzten und sangen wir sechs zu dem Text des Liedes.

_"__Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease_

_Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed _

_Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream_

_Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here every day  
Ya learn to live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me_

_In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed_

_And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!_

_You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n,n,,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
__Ha!"_

Das Lied kam zu einem Ende und wir hatten es schwer unsere Lacher unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Von wem ist der IPod?" fragte Edward zwischen seinen Lachern.

„Um…mir." Gab ich zu. „Trotzdem ist es das einzige Lied von Guns n´Roses das ich habe."

„Also es ist ein großartiges Lied." Sagte Emmett während er eine laufende Träne wegwischte welche während unserer Lacher erschienen war.

„Also dann," Sagte Edward und kam um mir seinen Arm um die Schultern zu legen. „das ist definitiv noch eine Sache die ich an dir mag." Sagte er und schaute in meine Augen. Damit löste er ein Erröten aus.

„Wenn irgendjemand von euch irgendjemanden erzählt, dass ich den Text zu diesem Lied kann werde ich ihn töten müssen." Sagte Alice. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu pflegen." Sagte sie mit einem aufrechtem Gesicht und so brachen wir wieder alle in Lacher aus. Alice war mehr ein Mädchenhafter Musik Typ, aber Rose hatte uns diesem spezifischen Lied vorgestellt und wir waren süchtig danach.

„Also da die Energie zurück ist schlage ich vor das wir zurückgehen und schauen was wir tun können um unsere Wohnung zu retten." Sagte Jasper.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?" fragte ihn Alice.

„Sicher, es wäre toll wenn ihr Mädchen kommen würdet. Wenn ihr wollt, natürlich."

Wir stimmten zu und machten unseren Weg nach unten als wir einen der Angestellten auf der unteren Stufe sitzen sahen.

„Tut mir Leid Leute. Niemand geht hinein oder hinaus. Befehl vom Management." Sagte er.

„Warum?" fragte Edward. Der Junge zeigte hinunter und es war eindeutig einen Foot (30 cm) überflutet.

„Das Management versucht den Schaden auf dem Minimum zu halten also wenn ihr hinuntergeht könnt ihr nicht mehr hoch. Wir versuchen die oberen Stockwerke so sauber wie möglich zu halten. Tut mir Leid." Er war eindeutig fertig mit dem Gespräch und ging wieder zurück dazu das Automagazin, welches auch immer er las, zu lesen.

„Ich vermute ihr steckt dann also mit uns fest." Sagte ich.

„Scheint so." sagte Edward. „Wenn ihr Mädchen nichts dagegen habt."

„Wir haben nichts dagegen." Sagten Alice und ich zur gleichen Zeit und etwas zu laut.

Rosalie lachte uns aus und sagte. „Euch zwei hat es schwer getroffen."

Ich errötete, sah aber auf als ich fühlte wie Edward mich anstupste. „Ein Rennen hinauf?" sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ich tat so als ob ich es erwägen würde und rannte ohne Warnung los. Rosalie war vor mir aber außer ihr folgte der Rest der Gruppe nach mir.

Alle lachten und stolperten über uns selbst auf den schmalen Stiegen. Wir schafften es endlich in die Wohnung und lagen im Gang und lachten uns unser Ärsche weg.

Das sollte eine Interessante Nacht werden.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews. Ich würde mich auch freuen wenn ihr mich mal auf Facebook besucht: ****.?id=100001923781375**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

**Sorry das ich erst jetzt ein neues Kapitel online stelle aber ich hatte die Grippe.**

**Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

**-BPOV-**

Als die Energie erst einmal zurück war, hatten wir mehr Sachen die wir mit den Jungs tun konnten, weil es nicht viel Mädchengerede das ein Junge aushalten konnte, gab. Sie verstanden nicht warum wir stundenlang über nichts reden konnten und uns trotzdem so fühlten als ob wir das Mysterium des Lebens gelöst hätten.

Wir schauten Fern, ließen den IPod auf Zufallsauswahl laufen und spielten ein Paar der Videospiele die wir hatten.

Alice und ich hatten eine Wii Konsole, aber wir hatten sehr wenige Spiele, besonders da meistens ich spielte und Alice stattdessen shoppen ging.

Gerade jetzt spielten wir Mario Kart und zu meiner Überraschung hatte ich all meine Freunde gut überrundet. Jeden außer Emmett, welcher immer wieder versuchte mich in der letzten halben Runde, die wir gerade spielten, zu schlagen.

„Du wirst so was von verlieren, Swan!" rief er.

„Keine Chance Emmett." Sagte ich. „Ich bin ein Profi in diesem Spiel und du machst dich besser schon einmal bereit meinen Staub zu fressen!"

„Mädchen spielen keine Videospiele, also ist es nur natürlich das ich gewinne."

Bei dem letzten Statement griff Edward herüber und haute Emmett auf seinen Hinterkopf.

„Ouch!" rief Emmett. „Für was war das?"

„Mädchen spielen sicher auch Videospiele." Rief ich bevor Edward Antworten konnte und versuchte gleichzeitig an der gigantischen Fleischfressenden Pflanze, welche versuchte mich im Videospiel zu fressen, vorbei zu kommen.

„Das werden wir noch sehen…" murmelte Emmett.

Ich konnte die Ziellinie vor mir sehen aber Emmett war genau neben mir und wir versuchten unser Bestes um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Auf gar keinen Fall würde ich ihn mich in meinem eigenen Haus schlagen lassen!

Gerade als Emmett an mir vorbei kam und ich ein „Nein!" herausbrachte tauchte eine unbekannte rote Muschel auf und traf Emmetts Kart am Rücken. Ich lachte, schlug ihn natürlich an der Ziellinie und gewann das dumme Spiel.

„Woher kam das?" schrie Emmett. „Ich war am gewinnen!"

Wir drehten uns alle um, um zu sehen das Rosalie am Ende der Couch wie verrückt lachte, sie hatte immer noch ihren Kontroller in der Hand und ihren kleinen Manikürten Finger auf der Taste mit der man die kleinen roten Muscheln abschoss – genau so eine wie die die Emmett getroffen hat. Ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie so nahe gekommen war!

„Du!" sagte Emmett anklagend und zeigte mit einem Finger auf sie. „Du hast mir das Spiel gekostet."

Wir lachten einfach nur über Emmett; manchmal konnte er so wie ein fünfjähriger sein. Ich hatte in dieser Nacht so sehr gelacht das mein Kiefer anfing zu schmerzen.

„Ich will das nicht mehr spielen." Schmollte Emmett. „Was können wir sonst noch tun?"

„Ich bin müde." Alice gähnte. „Es ist schon drei Uhr morgens und wir haben noch nicht geschlafen."

„Wie wäre es wenn wir uns einen Film ansehen?" fragte ich. „Zum Ende hin werden wir sowieso schon alle eingeschlafen sein."

Alle stimmten zu und Jasper ging mit Alice um einen Film auszusuchen, während Rose und ich gingen um Decken und Polster zu holen. Als wir mit unseren Armen voll beladen zurückkamen sah ich wie Edward und Emmett den Kaffeetisch hochhoben und ihn zur Seite stellten. Es war wahrscheinlich das Beste, da es keine Möglichkeit gab das wir es bequem hätten wenn wir uns die Möbel teilen würden.

Alice versuchte Jasper davon zu überzeugen das Titanic die Beste Auswahl für heute Nacht wäre, aber da wir es wahrscheinlich eh nicht bis zum Ende des Filmes schaffen würde, warum sollte es einen dann kümmern? Wir endeten damit das wir eine Kopie von Disneys der König der Löwen hinein gaben und uns hinsetzten um ihn anzusehen.

Rose rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen; Alice und Jasper belegten den gemütlichen Teppich auf dem normalerweise der Kaffeetisch stand; Emmett breitete sich auf der Schlafcouch aus und das ließ die Couch für Edward und mich übrig.

Alice schaltete das Licht ab und ging zurück zu ihrem Platz neben Jasper, dann drückten wir auf Play bei dem Film.

Als der Film ungefähr eine halbe Stunde lief fing es in meinem Kopf an abzustürzen, und ich würde jedes Mal beim aufwachen aufschrecken.

Das fing an zu nerven; Ich konnte nicht einfach meinen Kopf auf die Armlehne legen, weil wenn ich es täte, wäre ich mir sicher dass ich anfangen würde zu treten und die Couch für mich selbst in Beschlag nehmen würde. Eine Angewohnheit von der ich wusste das ich sie hatte weil ich jeden Morgen aufwache und mich selbst ausgebreitet an dem Platz in meinem Bett finde und das konnte ich Edward nicht antun, er würde entweder auf Alice und Jasper oder bei der Tür landen.

Edward schien mein Unbehagen zu spüren und zog an dem Ärmel um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er legte langsam seinen Arm um meine Schultern und zog mich sanft zu sich, er schenkte mir einen Blick der eindeutig sagte _ist das okay für dich?_ Ich konnte nur lächeln und meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legen.

Die Wärme war unglaublich und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen war während Edward meinen Rücken rieb.

**-EPOV-**

Ich war gerade aufgewacht, wagte es aber nicht meine Augen zu öffnen und damit die komfortabelste Nacht die ich seit einer langen Zeit hatte hinter mir zu lassen. Warum war es so komfortabel? War da nicht ein Sturm draußen?

Ich öffnete widerwillig meine Augen und was ich fand überraschte mich grenzenlos. Ich lag komplett auf der Couch mit meinem Rücken eingequetscht zwischen der Lehne und Bella – welche ihre Arme auf meiner Brust hatte und mich ansah dabei hatte sie noch immer einen schlafenden friedlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht. Ihr Haar war ihr aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gefallen und so floss es frei auf ihrem Rücken und in ihrem Gesicht. Meine Augen fuhren weiterhin hinunter von ihrem Gesicht und ich war wieder geschockt – mein Arm war dicht um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, beide hielten sie zu mir und hielten sie auch davon ab rückwärts von der Couch hinunter zu fallen.

Ich streckte meinen Nacken um zu sehen ob wir die einzigen waren die immer noch hier waren oder ob der Rest unserer Freunde auch noch schlief.

Alice und Jasper waren in einer ähnlichen Position wie unsere aber sie waren sich nicht so nahe wie wir, da sie mehr Platz hatten. Nur das sie so aussahen, als ob sie Löffelchen mit einander lagen, ich rollte innerlich mit meinen Augen – Jasper hatte es schlecht. Rosalie war auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt mit einem Arm und einem Bein das auf der Seite herunterhing und Emmett lag mit dem Kopf nach unten auf der Schlafcouch.

Ich war verzweifelt danach in den Besten Schlaf meines Lebens zurückzukehren also legte ich mich wieder hin und verstärkte meinen Griff um Bella. Ich schloss meine Augen und kehrte in das Reich der Träume zurück.

**-BPOV-**

Ich wurde von gedämpften Lachern und leisem Gemurmel geweckt. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und fand einen schlafenden und mich haltenden Edward vor mir. Ich errötete stark und drückte mich rückwärts, versuchte so mehr Platz zu bekommen. Wie zur Hölle sind wir in dieser Position geendet?

Als ich fühlte das ich daran war von der Couch hinunterzufallen weil ich mich von Edward weggedrückt hatte, schossen seine Augen auf und er versuchte mich daran zu hindern auf den Boden zu fallen aber es war zu spät und da er mich nicht los ließ um sich selbst zu retten endete er damit mit mir gezogen zu werden. Er schlang seinen ganzen Arm um meinen Rücken um den Schlag des Falles zu lindern.

Wir landeten mit einem großen Plumps und meine Freunde verloren es. Sie rollten sich am Boden und lachten über uns.

Ich sah auf und wurde von einem Paar umwerfender grüner Augen getroffen – Edward war über mir.

„Bist du okay?" fragte er.

„Eddikins!" rief Emmett bevor ich antworten konnte. „So schnell auf Bella?"

Ich errötete und ich schwöre ich sah einen leichten Pink Schimmer auf Edwards Wangen aber er rollte sich von mir herunter und landete neben mir.

„Ihr habt so süß beim schlafen ausgesehen." Rief Alice.

„Mann, wirklich?" fragte Jasper Edward.

„Ich würde das nicht sagen wenn ich du wäre, Jasper." Edward schoss ihm und Alice einen wissenden Blick zu. Was wusste er was ich nicht wusste? „Ich bin schon etwas früher aufgewacht und als ich sah das alle noch schliefen bin ich auch wieder eingeschlafen." Er drehte sich um mir zuzuzwinkern.

_Er war was? _Er hat uns so gesehen wie wir waren und hat entschieden einfach so fortzufahren? Also, so sehr ich auch hasse es zuzugeben, wenn ich diejenige gewesen wäre die aufgewacht wäre war ich mir sicher das ich an dem Platz geblieben wäre und am Morgen Überrascht getan hätte.

Aber wartet, wenn er den Rest der Gruppe gesehen hat inklusive Alice und Jasper dann bedeutete das…

„Ihr wart zusammen als ihr aufgewacht seid!" rief ich.

Alice errötete und Jasper suchte nach Worten. Ha! Ich war froh das Edward sie gesehen hatte.

Rosalie und Emmett lachten sich natürlich die Köpfe weg.

„Alter! Ihr zwei seid so in die Mangel genommen!" Emmetts Lacher echoten von der Wand wieder.

„Es hat bei euch Mädels lange genug gedauert!" sagte Rosalie auch zwischen ihren Lachern.

An diesem Punkt schien es so als ob wir vier jedes Detail der Wohnung sehr interessant fanden weil wir nicht in die Augen des anderen sahen.

„Ok ihr hattet euren Spaß" sagte Edward und stand auf. „Ich bin hungrig, hat jemand Lust auf Frühstück?"

„Ich." Sagte ich und Edward bot mir seine Hand an um mir aufzuhelfen, welche ich froh annahm. „Wollt ihr irgendetwas?" Fügte ich hinzu und schaute dabei zum Rest der Gruppe.

„Was auch immer ihr zwei macht ist in Ordnung für mich." Sagte Alice und wir bekamen einen Chor voller Einstimmung dazu.

Als wir einmal in der Küche waren entschieden wir French Toast zu machen. Ich tauchte das Brot in die Eier, Milch und in den Zimt mix während Edward sie kochte. Wir hatten in angenehmer Stille gearbeitet bis Edward sprach.

„Weißt du… der einzige Grund warum ich da draußen nichts gesagt habe ist das ich das es dir unangenehm gewesen wäre, aber… ich bin wirklich aufgewacht; Ich habe nichts getan."

„Also hast du _uns_ gesehen und es so gelassen?" sagte ich.

„Ja."

„Warum?" sollte das nicht unbehaglich sein?

„Weil ich nichts dagegen hatte, eigentlich mochte ich es sehr." Sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Aber hatten wir nicht gesagt das wir die Dinge dieses Mal langsam angehen lassen würden?" sagte ich, auch wenn in seinen Armen aufzuwachen eines der Besten Dinge in der Welt war.

„Oh… nein Bella!" er ließ das was er tat fallen um sich umzudrehen und mich direkt anzusehen; er nahm meine Beiden Hände in seine. „So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Was ich meinte war das ich es mochte und vielleicht eines Tages, ein Tag der nicht heute oder morgen sein wird, aber eines Tages… werden wir das vielleicht wieder wollen und ich wollte nur das du weißt das ich es will."

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und ich vermutete das meine Stille ihn nervös machte. Die Wahrheit war das ich freudig erregt war. Ich wollte das nicht, nicht heute aber ich wollte wirklich mit Edward zusammen sein, ich wollte wissen das er mein war und ich seine war und niemand das ändern könnte.

Edward holte mich aus meinem Inneren Monolog und fing an sich zu entschuldigen „Bella, es tut mir leid ich bin zu stürmisch, oder? Es tut mir Leid wenn ich dich dazu gebracht habe das dir das unangenehm ist, das letzte was ich will ist die Dinge zwischen uns zu komplizieren, wenn da überhaupt ein uns ist-"

Ich schnitt ihm das Wort ab indem ich zu ihm rannte und meine Arme um seine Hüfte schlang; ich platzierte meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust und umarmte ihn. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis er realisierte was passierte aber dann umarmte er mich auch; er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte er ein letztes Mal.

„Ich nicht." Sagte ich. „Du hast mich einfach überrascht, aber die Wahrheit ist das du keine Ahnung hast wie sehr ich das auch will. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber eines Tages würde es mich wirklich glücklich machen."

„Für jetzt ist das gut." Sagte er und drückte mich leicht. „Streich das. Das ist perfekt."

Wir blieben ein paar Minuten lang so und genossen einfach die Wärme des anderen. Die einfache Berührung war genug um mein Herz zum anschwellen zu bringen.

Das Geräusch als sich jemand räusperte ließ mich wieder zurück in die Gegenwart kommen. Ich drehte mich um und sah eine lächelnde Alice mit Jasper an ihrer Seite.

„Wir werden das hier übernehmen." Sagte Alice einfach und ging zu der vernachlässigten Pfanne am Herd. Jasper ging und übernahmen meinen vergessenen Teil. „Ihr zwei saht süß genug aus um euch die witzigen Kommentare zu ersparen." Lachte sie.

Edward nahm meine Hand und führte mich wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Nur Emmett war da und er sagte uns das Rosalie duschen gegangen war. Wir saßen auf der Couch und Edward schlang sofort seine Arme um meine Schultern und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Ich könnte mich definitiv daran gewöhnen.

Wir hatten ungefähr fünf Minuten mit Emmett gesprochen und warteten immer noch auf das Frühstück als ein durchdringender Schrei aus dem Badezimmer kam. _Rose._

„Rose ich komme hinein!" rief ich und öffnete die Tür.

Rosalie war mit einem Handtuch bedeckt, tropfend nass und auf dem Toilettensitz. „Erklär mir das!" Sagte sie und zeigte auf die Badewanne, wo ein paar Käfer an der Wand klebten. „Warum habt ihr diese hier drinnen!"

„Rosalie die kamen wahrscheinlich von dem Abfluss letzte Nacht, sie sind hier wegen des Sturms."

„Sie hätten mich beißen können während ich da drinnen war." Rosalie hatte eine große Angst vor jedem Käfer; sie würde solange schreien bis ihn jemand hinausbrachte oder ihn tötete.

„Ok Rosalie geh in mein Zimmer und zieh dich um; ich sorge dafür das die Jungs sie hinaus bringen."

Rosalie schnaubte, ging dann aber. Emmett und Edward waren die armen die jeden einzelnen Käfer in dem Badezimmer einsammeln und dann gehen mussten und sie vor der Wohnung, den Gang entlang und die Stiegen hinunter schmeißen mussten.

Wir aßen Frühstück und danach sagte Jasper das es eine gute Idee wäre die Nachrichten zu schauen um zu sehen wie alles mit dem Sturm voran ging. Wir sahen alle zu und fanden heraus, dass das Wasser heute irgendwann abgeschnitten werden würde; die Hälfte der Stadt hatte jetzt kein Wasser mehr. Also gingen wir alle um jedes große Objekt das sauberes Wasser beinhalten konnte, zu füllen. Wir ließen sie in der Küche und im Badezimmer, bereit benutzt zu werden für den Fall das wir auch das Wasser verlieren würden.

Die Nachrichten sagten auch, dass der Sturm zumindest noch zwei Tage lang dauerte bis alles klar war und das bedeutet noch zwei Tage in denen wir mit den Jungs wohnen würden.

**Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein paar Reviews!**

**Bis Sonntag!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**Hier kommt das neue Kapitle für euch! Sorry wegen des dummen Fehlers den ich im letzten Kapitel eingebaut habe, ich habe ihn schon geändert. **  
**Ich habe jetzt eine Woche Semesterferien, vielleicht komme ich also dazu unter der Woche auch ein Kapitel online zu stellen!**

**-BPOV-**  
Also hatten wir noch achtundvierzig Stunden, die wir mit den Jungs in der Wohnung verbringen konnten, das Wasser wurde vor ungefähr einer Stunde unterbrochen, und wir waren offiziell zu Tode gelangweilt.

Wir hatten im Wohnzimmer zu Mittag gegessen während wir ein paar Filme gesehen hatten, ein Paar Karten und Brettspiele gespielt, wir machten sogar unsere Nägel – sehr zum Verdruss der Jungs da sie selbst nichts zu tun hatten. –und benutzten die Karaokemaschine die Alice hatte.

„Mir ist langweilig." Sagte Emmett zum hundertsten Mal.

„Das wissen wir." Schnappte Rosalie zurück. „Für den Fall das du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, wir sind auch alle hier eingesperrt."

„Was ist dein Problem?" fragte Emmett sie. „Ich habe dir nichts getan und trotzdem bist du aus einem nicht ersichtlichen Grund sauer auf mich!"

„Also du warst derjenige der versucht hat mich mit dem Hockeyschläger niederzuschlagen als du hergekommen bist." Sagte Rosalie und stand auf.

„Nur weil du mich mit dem verdammten Besen geschlagen hast!" Emmett stand auch auf.

„Was auch immer." Sagte Rosalie und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Der Rest von uns war geschockt und still während ihrer kleinen Diskussion. Etwas war los mit Rosalie. Ich drehte mich um, um zu Alice zu sehen und sie nickte mir zu.

„Tut mir leid." Murmelte Emmett und setzte sich wieder hin.

Alice stand auf und ich tat es auch. Edward griff nach meinem Handgelenk gerade als ich dabei war zu gehen und ich warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Es ist okay, wir müssen nur mit Rose reden." Sagte ich und beugte mich hinab um ihn einem Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. Er lächelte und nickte mir zu, dann entließ er mich.

Alice und ich gingen um nach ihr zu sehen und fanden sie in Alice Schlafzimmer, wütend auf dem Bett sitzend.

„Wenn ihr gekommen seid um den Freund eurer neuen Freunde zu verteidigen dann will ich es nicht hören." Sagte Rosalie.

„Wir sind nicht gekommen um irgendjemand zu verteidigen." Sagte ich.

„Wir wollen nur wissen ob es etwas gibt worüber du mit uns sprechen willst." Sagte Alice.

Wir saßen auf jeder Seite von Rosalie auf dem Bett und erwarteten, dass sie auftaute und uns sagte was sie beschäftigte. Aber sie blieb still.

„Rose…" sagte ich. „Bitte, wir sind deine Freunde."

„Ja Rosie sag uns was los ist." Flehte Alice.

„Nichts ist los mit mir." Spie Rose. „_Er_ ist derjenige mit dem Problem, _er_ ist derjenige der denkt das er allmächtig ist, _er_ ist derjenige mit dem Riesenego, _er_ ist derjenige der sich wie ein Kind verhält wenn da ein Hurrikan draußen ist, _er_ ist derjenige der denkt das er so süß mit seinen Grübchen und seinen lockigen Braunen Haar ist, _er_ ist derjenige der nicht einmal in diesem Gebäude lebt…"

Rosalie hatte das Bett verlassen und schritt jetzt davor auf und ab, dabei zog sie an ihren Haaren und starrte die Tür an.

„Rose du lebst auch nicht hier." Sagte Alice.

„Das ist nebensächlich." Sagte Rosalie. „Ich mag es nur nicht mit ihm zusammen zu sein wenn ihr den anderen Jungs schöne Augen macht."

„Rose du kannst nicht auf uns böse sein weil wir sie mögen." Sagte ich. „Ich weiß nichts über Jasper aber Edward ist ein wirklich großartiger Kerl und ich mag ihn sehr."

„Und Jasper ist so nett und süß zu mir, bitte zwing uns nicht dazu uns zwischen ihnen und dir zu wählen." Sagte Alice.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich das nicht tun würde." Sagte Rosalie und beruhigte sich endlich. „Aber versprecht nicht zu vergessen, dass ich immer noch im Raum bin. Das sollte ein Mädchenwochenende werden, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Ok Rose." Sagte ich.

Alice lächelte und schrie. „Gruppenumarmung!"

Wir lachten, taten es aber sowieso. Es fühlte sich gut an alles mit Rose geklärt zu haben, ich wünschte mir nur, dass sie Emmett eine Chance geben würde; er schien auch ein sehr netter Kerl zu sein.

Wir verließen den Raum und gingen zurück zu den Jungs.

**-EPOV- (Von den Moment an als die Mädchen gingen)**

„Alter, was ist dein Problem?" fragte Jasper Emmett.

„Schau mich nicht an; sie ist diejenige die immer anfängt!" verteidigte sich Emmett selbst.

„Schau, wir müssen noch zwei Tage hier bleiben also sollten wir auch versuchen mit allen klar zu kommen." Sagte ich während ich zu Emmett sah.

„Sicher." Antwortete er sarkastisch. „Du und Jasper ihr habt die Mädchen, denen ihr schon die letzten paar Wochen nach gesabbert habt, schon bekommen. Was ist mit mir?"

„Du hast immer etwas." Schmunzelte Jasper. „Wer war derjenige der bemerkt hat _‚eine heiße Blonde ist gerade in der Lobby an mir vorbeigegangen' _und dann nicht aufhören konnte darüber zu sprechen wie er sie kennen lernen könnte, während du hier warst, huh?"

„Das war bevor ich gesehen habe wie viel unbegründeten Hass sie gegen mich hat." Emmett seufzte. „Egal, ihr habt recht, ich werde versuchen besser mit ihr auszukommen für den Segen der nächsten paar Tage.

In dem Moment kamen die Mädels wieder zurück in den Raum, sie sahen alle besser und glücklicher aus. Es war witzig wie Mädchen einfach über Sachen reden konnten und alles sortiert bekamen – Mädchen waren schräg.

**-BPOV-**

Da wir versprochen hatten es zu versuchen und Rose mehr einzubeziehen konnten wir nicht einfach zurückgehen und so sitzen wie zuvor – Alice praktisch auf Jaspers Schoss und ich mit Edward kuschelnd – also ging Alice und setzte sich auf die Couch wo Edward war und zog Rose mit sich mit.

Jasper und Edward hatten fragende Blicke auf ihrem Gesicht. Alice zwinkerte Jasper zu und er entspannte sich wieder auf dem Sofa.  
„Ich bin durstig; wollt ihr Jungs etwas Eistee?" Ich bekam einen Chor von Zustimmung. „Edward kannst du mir mit den Gläsern helfen?"

„Natürlich." Sagte er und stand auf.

Als wir die Küche einmal betraten zwinkerte er mir zu.

„War es so offensichtlich?" fragte ich.

„Nein, aber ich kann Menschen sehr einfach durchschauen." Antwortete er. „Was ist los?"

Also sagte ich ihm, dass wir Rosalie mehr einbeziehen wollten. Ich sagte nicht warum, auch teilte ich mit ihm nicht was Rose von Emmett dachte. Meine Freundin verdiente ihre Privatsphäre.

Edward stimmte zu und half mir dabei sechs Gläser einzuschenken, sie auf ein Tablett zu stellen und sie zurück zu unseren Freunden zu tragen.

Wir sorgten dafür, dass die Konversation beide, Rosalie und Emmett, einbezog und vermieden die Pärchen Themen die ihnen unangenehm sein könnten.

Der Abend verging problemlos und wir aßen ein paar Übriggebliebene Sachen zum Abendessen, da wir ja kein Wasser zum kochen oder zum abwaschen danach hatten.

Wir aßen und lachten und schlussendlich war es wieder Nachtzeit, was uns zu dem unangenehmen Thema Schlafzimmer brachte.  
Auf keinen Fall waren Alice und ich bereit ein Bett mit den Jungs zu teilen und da sie Gentleman waren brachten sie das Thema auch nicht zur Sprache.

Alice und Rosalie blieben in Alice Schlafzimmer; Ich blieb in meinem und die Jungs teilten sich das Wohnzimmer.

Auch wenn die Couch ausgezogen werden konnte und in ein Bett für zwei verwandelt werden konnte, stimmten sie zwischen sich ab das sie kein Bett mit einem anderen Kerl teilen wollten – Jungs konnten manchmal so dumm sein – also nahmen sie die Couch aus dem Sofa heraus aber falteten sie noch einmal. Also bekam Edward die Couch für die zweite Nacht hintereinander, Emmett ging wieder auf das Schlafsofa und Jasper schlief wieder auf dem Boden, aber dieses Mal hatte er die Matratze von dem ausziehbaren Bett.

Alice und Rose waren bereit in ihrem Zimmer und Emmett und Jasper waren auch schon in ihr Bett eingepackt. Ich beendete gerade mein Zähneputzen und mich für das Bett fertig zu machen.

Ich beendete es und drehte den Knopf um aus dem Badezimmer heraus zu kommen, aber gerade als ich das Licht abdrehte und die Tür öffnete stieß ich gegen etwas Hartes und warmes. Edward, er griff nach mir um mich vor einem Sturz auf den Boden zu bewahren.

„Ooops, tut mir leid." Murmelte ich.

„Es ist okay." Sagte er. Er hatte seine Arme immer noch nicht von mir zurückgezogen und ich konnte sein Gesicht kaum sehen von dem dämmrigen Licht welches von dem Fenster am Ende des Flures kam.

„Bella ich wollte dir danken, dafür, dass du uns hier bei dir bleiben lässt." Sagte er. „Du kanntest uns nicht einmal und hast uns trotzdem geholfen."

„Es war kein Problem." Sagte ich. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."

„Wirklich?" fragte er.

„Ja, wirklich." Wisperte ich, da ich Angst davor hatte das wenn ich zu laut sprach der Moment verschwinden würde.

„Bella." Wisperte er und fing an sich herab zu lehnen, ich schloss meine Augen in Erwartung auf seine Lippen und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

Dieser Kuss war anders als der erste, dieser war sanfter und süßer. Nur er der seine Lippen auf meine presste und dabei meine Hüfte umarmte während ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Ich konnte sein Lächeln gegen meine Lippen spüren und wir zogen uns beide gleichzeitig zurück. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich das gleiche dumme Grinsen hatte wie das was er auf sein Gesicht gepflastert hatte. Er griff wieder nach mir und zog mich in eine große Umarmung.

„Entschuldige, ich weiß, dass wir gesagt haben das wir warten würden." Wisperte er. „Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen."

Ich kicherte und drehte mich so damit ich ihn sehen konnte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen es ist ja nicht so als ob wir eine volle Knutscherei im Flur hatten." Sobald die Wörter meinen Mund verlassen hatten errötete ich und sah hinab aber als Edward zu lachen anfing musste ich auch lachen. Darüber zu reden war unangenehm.

„Dürfte ich Sie zu ihrer Tür begleiten?" sagte er und bat mir seinen Arm an.

„Warum ja, Sie dürfen." Und die Menschen sagten das die Ritterlichkeit tot war.

Er schmunzelte und führte mich zu meiner Tür, welche sehr lange drei Meter von dem Badezimmer entfernt war. Als wir die Tür einmal erreicht hatten drehte ich mich um und dankte Edward dafür das er mich ‚begleitet' hatte. Er nahm meine Hand und küsste meine Knöchel.

Dann ließ er sie los, drehte sich um und fing an zu gehen aber ich rief seinen Namen und er drehte sich wieder zu mir. Ich lächelte nur und als er dachte, dass ich davor war in das Zimmer zu gehen stellte ich mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen schnellen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Das schien ihn zu erstaunen aber bevor etwas sagen oder tun konnte lachte ich nur,und sagte ein schnelles gute Nacht und schloss die Tür hinter mir. Lass ihn die Nacht lang darüber nachdenken.

Ich lief zu meinem Bett und schmiss mich selbst darauf. Ich schlief ein und dachte an Kupfer und Smaragde.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir wieder ein paar Reviews!**  
**Lg. Doris **

**PS: Sorry das das Kapitel so merkwürdig aussieht aber mein Computer ist kaputt und mein Laptop will nicht so wie ich es will. Sobald mein Computer wieder repariert ist werde ich es neu hochladen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews! **

**Ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen das dies eine ****ÜBERSETZUNG**** ist.**

**Sorry das ich schon so lange kein Kapitel mehr online gestellt habe aber mein Computer war 2 ½ Wochen in der Reparatur. **

**Natürlich versuche ich die Kapitel jetzt so schnell wie möglich zu übersetzen und euch die 3 Kapitel die ich euch derzeit schulde online zu stellen.**

**-BPOV-**

Ich wachte, erschrocken von einem lauten Donnergrollen, auf. Ich zuckte bei diesem Geräusch zusammen und rutschte tiefer unter die Bettdecke. Ich drehte meinen Kopf um auf die Uhr zu sehen, welche auf meinem Nachttisch, stand. **5:00 Uhr morgens **stand da in großen Roten Zahlen.

Ich versuchte wieder einzuschlafen aber es schien so als ob der Sturm wieder zugenommen hätte und das konstante Licht erhellte meinen Raum, gefolgt von einem lauten Donner.

Ich seufzte und entschied, dass ich jetzt genauso gut aufstehen konnte.

Ich griff mir eine Shorts und ein Träger Top für den Tag und ging in das Badezimmer zum ‚baden'. Lass mich dir etwas sagen, wenn du kein fliesendes Wasser hast ist das Baden wirklich unangenehm. Wir mussten das Wasser benutzen welches wir gesammelt hatten. Du stehst praktisch in der Dusche und benutzt ein feuchtes kleines Handtuch um nass zu werden und dann benutzt du die Seife und spülst sie ab. Das Haar war schwieriger. Ich hasste es einen fettigen Kopf zu haben also konnte ich es nicht einfach zusammenstecken und es vergessen. Ich war eines dieser Mädchen die täglich ihre Haare waschen, ich konnte mit der jeden zweiten Tag Regel nicht umgehen. Also musste ich einen Becher nehmen, ihn mit Wasser füllen – welches wirklich kalt war – und es dann auf meinen Kopf gießen. Ich schaffte es schlussendlich sauber zu werden nachdem ich ein paar Minuten mehr als sonst gebraucht hatte.

Ich zog mich an, putzte meine Zähne und bürstete mein Haar.

Ich war überrascht das Licht im Gang brennen zu sehen als ich das Badezimmer verließ. Ich hörte Stimmen, die aus dem Wohnzimmer zu kommen schienen, also ging ich in diese Richtung.

Anscheinend war ich nicht die Einzige welche von dem Sturm geweckt worden war. Jeder war auf und redete dort. Die Mädchen trugen immer noch ihre Pyjamas und die Jungs trugen immer noch die gleiche Jeans und das gleiche T-Shirt welches sie anhatten als sie zu uns kamen.

„Wir dachten du schläfst." Sagte mir Alice als ich den Raum betrat.

„Nein, ich bin vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden, bin aber ins Badezimmer gegangen." Erklärte ich.

Ich ging um mich auf den Boden neben Rosalie zu setzen und sie lächelte, anerkennend das ich meinen Teil der Vereinbarung ‚lasst uns Rose nicht vergessen' einhielt.

„Ist das Wasser zurück?" fragte mich Rosalie mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick.

„Nein." Sagte ich. „Du musst es so machen wie ich es dir gestern gezeigt habe. Tut mir Leid."

„Gott, ich hasse es kein Wasser zu haben." Sagte sie und Alice nickte.

„Was ist mit euch Jungs?" fragte Alice. „Es muss unangenehm sein die gleichen Klamotten den Dritten Tag in Folge zu tragen."

„Danke, dass du es uns schmerzhaft deutlich machst." Scherzte Jasper und lachte dann. „Ja, eigentlich ist da wenig was ich nicht für ein Set frischer Klamotten tun würde aber das Management hat immer noch jemanden der dafür sorgt das niemand hoch oder hinunter geht."

„Das muss beschissen sein." Sagte ich. „Ich könnte es nicht aushalten die gleichen Sachen länger als einen Tag zu tragen."

Ich war wirklich besessen wenn es um meine persönliche Hygiene geht. Es war so als ob ich mich in meiner eigenen Haut nicht wohlfühlte wenn ich schmutzig war, ich fühlte mich so als ob ich schlecht roch obwohl es nicht so war. Es war alles wirklich ironisch wenn man berücksichtigte das ich nichts dagegen hatte das andere Menschen so schmutzig waren.

„Sag mir nicht das du eines dieser Mädchen bist die ausflippt wenn man Sachen zu oft hintereinander trägt." Sagte Emmett mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue.

„Überhaupt nicht!" ich schmunzelte. „Es ist nur so das ich es mag mich sauber und frisch zu fühlen."

„Ich auch und ich kann das nicht mehr aushalten." Sagte Alice und stand auf. „Ich gehe duschen… also nicht duschen aber ihr wisst was ich meine. Auch wenn ich es hasse es so zu tun."

„Es hilft wenn du einfach gehst und es schnell machst." Sagte ich ihr. „Es funktioniert nicht es langsam zu versuchen, dir wird nur länger kalt sein."

„Ok danke." Sagte Alice und verließ den Raum.

**xyz**

„Also was wollt ihr heute machen?" fragte Edward als wir ein paar Minuten später in der Küche das Frühstück aßen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sagte Rosalie. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass hier drinnen festzustecken so langweilig sein könnte."

„Also ich denke das ich für alle Jungs spreche wenn ich sage das wir eine schöne Zeit hier haben, auch wenn die Umstände nicht die besten sind." Sagte Jasper.

„Ja, danke, dass ihr uns aufgenommen habt." Fügte Emmett hinzu. „Ich wüsste nicht was ich mit den zweien das ganze Wochenende getan hätte."

Wir Mädchen lachten und Jasper und Edward schlugen Emmett spielerisch auf den Arm. Ich fing Edwards blick auf und er zwinkerte mir zu.

Wir gingen wieder in das Wohnzimmer und verbrachten die nächsten paar Stunden des Morgens damit geistesabwesend zu reden und einfach die Zeit die wir hier drinnen verbrachten zu genießen. Wir lernten uns gegenseitig ziemlich gut kennen, wenn man bedachte, dass reden fast alles war was wir taten. Der Sturm draußen schien sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen aber es drückte immer noch schwer auf die Stadt.

„Wie wäre es mit noch einem Mario Kart Spiel?" schlug Emmett vor. „Dieses Mal bin ich mir sicher das ich euch wegfegen werde."

„Wir sind dabei!" Ich lachte.

Dieses Mal spielten wir mit Teams. Die Jungs gegen die Mädchen und sehr zu meinem und Rosalies ärger gewannen die Jungs zwei von drei Spielen. Ich schiebe es auf Alice dauerhafte Ablenkung; sie musste damit aufhören Jasper schöne Augen zu machen wenn wir spielten!

Ich hatte vielleicht ein wenig geschmollt und als Edward es bemerkte fing er zu lachen an.

„Oh, komm schon." Er schmunzelte. „Du bist nicht wirklich sauer, oder?"

Ich fuhr einfach damit fort zu schmollen bis Edward sich herablehnte und mir einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Das änderte das Schmollen definitiv zu einem Lächeln. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Seite und er schlang seinen Arm um meinen Rücken.

„Besser?" fragte er mich und ich nickte mit meinem Kopf.

„Okay, genug mit dem PDA (öffentliches zur schau stellen von Gefühlen)!" sagte Emmett und ich schmiss ihm einfach einen hässlichen Blick zu bevor ich lachte.

Wir entschieden ein wenig Nachrichten zu schauen und anscheinend bekam es die Stadt ziemlich schlimm ab. In viele Häuser lief Wasser und die Straßen waren mit Bäumen und Schmutz übersäht und kleine Flüsse fingen an sich darüber zu bilden.

Wir hatten es leicht im vergleich zum Rest der Stadt.

„Arme Menschen." Kommentierte Alice bei dem Anblick von ein paar Hausbesitzern bei denen das ganze erste Geschoß voll mit Wasser war. Was ruinierte Elektrogeräte, Möbel und was auch immer sie in diesem Stockwerk hatten, bedeutete. „Wir müssen irgendwie helfen wenn das vorüber ist."

„Wir können Essen und Wasser sammeln um es ihnen zu bringen." Sagte ich.

„Sie brauchen normalerweise auch Geld." Sagte Jasper. „Ich bin mir sicher das wir etwas bekommen können für all diese Menschen wenn wir es versuchen sobald uns die Durchführung möglich ist. Während der Sturm immer noch zuschlägt gibt es nicht viel was wir tun können."

Ich nickte und wir verfielen zurück in Stille während wir den Rest der Nachrichten schauten.

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein – immerhin war ich heute Morgen früh aufgewacht also klang ein Nickerchen wirklich gut – weil das nächste an was ich mich erinnerte war von Edward in Richtung meines Zimmers getragen zu werden. Er legte mich auf mein Bett. Ich lächelte ihn an und griff nach seiner Hand als er gehen wollte.

„Edward?" fragte ich.

„Brauchst du etwas?" fragte er mich zurück.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht ein Nickerchen mit mir machen möchtest." Wisperte ich und sah hinab während ich errötete. Wir würden nur schlafen, aber ein Bett zu teilen war trotzdem eine große Sache für mich.

Edward hob mein Kinn hoch und grinste mich an. Ich hörte wie er seine Schuhe auszog und fühlte dann wie sich das Bett unter mir bewegte als er sich hinlegte.

Ich drehte mich auf meine Seite und sah ihn an, er war in der gleichen Position wie ich.

„Darf ich etwas versuchen?" fragte er.

„Ok…" antwortete ich, unsicher von was er redete.

Er drückte mich sanft auf meinen Rücken und rollte mich dann so sodass mein Rücken zu ihm zeigte, dann zog er mich rückwärts und traf mich in der Mitte. Mein Rücken an seine Brust gepresst. Er legte seinen Arm um meine Taille.

„Ist das okay?" fragte er.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm zur gleichen Zeit als ich meine Hand mit seiner verband. „Das ist perfekt." Wisperte ich und legte mich dann wieder so hin.

Ich fühlte wie er meinen Kopf küsste – schau waschen war eine gute Idee – und dann entspannte er sich hinter mir.

Wir schliefen beide danach bald ein und ich dachte, dass dieses Nickerchen in die Hall of Fame für das friedlichste, süßeste, unglaublichste Nickerchen aller Zeiten kommen sollte.

**-Alices POV-**

Nachdem Edward Bella in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte und nicht zurückkam vermutete ich das er blieb und ihr Gesellschaft leistete.

Anscheinend hatte Jasper die Nacht zuvor nicht sehr gut geschlafen und ich bemerkte das er es schwer hatte wach zu bleiben.

„Jazz, willst du ein Nickerchen machen oder so etwas." Sagte ich ihm. „Du siehst ziemlich müde aus."

„Mir geht es gut, danke Liebste." Sagte er. Ich verpasste nicht das mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte als er mich Liebste auf so eine einfache Art und Weiße nannte.

„Bist du sicher?" sagte ich. „Du kannst dir mein Bett für ein paar Stunden ausborgen, solange du es nachts für mich und Rosalie zurückgibst, dann kannst du es jetzt haben."

„Ok danke." Sagte er, stand auf und ging zu dem Gang der zu den Schlafzimmern führte. Dann drehte er sich um und sah mich an. „Auf was wartest du?"

„Huh?" Was meinte er?

„Ich nehme dein Bett nicht einfach so." er grinste. „Du kommst mit mir."

Ich drehte mich zu Rosalie; Ich wollte sie nicht mit Emmett alleine lassen wenn sie es nicht wollte. Sie lächelte mich an und formte mit ihrem Mund ein ‚geh'. Ich umarmte sie schnell und ging um die Hand zu nehmen welche Jasper mir anbot.

Wir gingen in mein Zimmer und schliefen gleich ein.

**-Rosalies POV-**

Auch wenn ich es nicht wollte hier zurückgelassen zu werden würde ich meinen zwei besten Freundinnen nicht die Zeit mit den Kerlen die sie mochten verweigern.

„Tut mir Leid das du hier mit mir feststeckst." Sagte Emmett mir.

Ich seufzte und schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein. Mir tut es Leid." Sagte ich. „Ich habe mich dir gegenüber wie eine Schlampe verhalten und du verdienst das nicht. Lass uns einfach neu anfangen. Bitte!"

Emmett sah geschockt aus lächelte aber und nickte.

Wir blieben für uns selbst als wir damit fortfuhren die Nachrichten zu schauen. Sie listeten gerade die Namen von Gebäuden auf die den Sturm nicht überlebt hatten. Sie zeigten Berge von Abfall der von den gesagten Gebäuden übergeblieben war. Es war ziemlich deprimierend; zu sehen wie Menschen alles verloren was sie in ihren Zuhausen hatten. Ich betete nur, dass sie eine Art von Versicherung hatten.

Emmett war vor fünf Minuten auf der Couch eingeschlafen.

Ich fing an selbst einzuschlafen als eine Familiäre Nachbarschaft auf das Bild kam; Ich setzte mich gerader auf und rieb meine Augen, versuchte einen Sinn daraus zu ziehen was auch immer sie über den Ort sagten.

„_Wie ich es dir gesagt habe Stewart."_ Sagte die Lady. _„Das ist noch eines der Gebäude das der Kraft des Sturmes nicht standhalten konnte. Es viel vor zwei Stunden zusammen, aber zum Glück wurden all die Menschen die hier lebten vor drei Tagen evakuiert weil es vermutet wurde das das passieren könnte." _

„_Amanda, kannst du die Adresse wiederholen."_ Sagte der Mann von dem ich vermutete das er Stewart war. _„So das die Menschen die in diesen Gebäuden leben sicher wissen ob es ihres ist oder nicht." _

„_Natürlich!" _sagte Amanda._ „Die Adresse dieses Ortes ist…" _

Sie fuhr fort die Adresse zu sagen aber ich hörte sie nicht wegen der Geräusche meiner eigenen Schluchzer. Ich brauchte die Adresse nicht um zu wissen das das mein Gebäude war; Ich erkannte den blauen Zaun der jetzt auf dem Boden lag, das zertrümmerte Schaukel Set auf dem die Kinder immer gespielt hatten, all diese kleinen Details registrierte ich vor allem anderen.

Ich musste etwas tun! Ich zog meine Schuhe an und griff mir meine Regenjacke, meine Schlüssel und lief eilig zur Tür.

**-Emmetts POV-**

Ich wachte auf von dem Geräusch als die Vordertür zugeschlagen wurde.

Ich sah umher und sah das beide Türen der Mädchenschlafzimmer noch geschlossen waren aber Rosalie war nicht mehr hier.

„Rosalie?" rief ich aber es kam keine Antwort.

Dann fesselte das Bild im Fernsehen meine Augen, sie wiederholten die Adresse eines Gebäudes welches zusammengestürzt war. „Scheiße!"

Rosalie war gegangen nachdem sie das gesehen hatte. Nur Gott wusste warum sie so etwas dummes tun würde aber es gab keine Chance, dass sie es schaffen würde. Die Straßen waren überflutete, sie würde stecken bleiben oder von der Strömung mitgerissen werden.

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" warum tat sie das?

Nachdem ich eine schnelle Nachricht geschrieben hatte damit die anderen wussten wo ich war, griff ich mir die Schlüssel für meinen Jeep und ging Rosalie nach.

Ich hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu spät war.

**Nochmals, es tut mir wirklich Leid! **

**Das nächste Kapitel ist schon bei meiner Beta und ich versuche das ich die nächsten zwei Kapitel bis spätestens Mittwoch online stelle!**

**Natürlich würde ich mich wieder über Reviews freuen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel wieder gefällt!**

**-Rosalies POV- (von den Moment an als sie die Wohnung verlässt)**

Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir zu und fing an den Flur hinunter zu laufen und dann die Stiegen, die mich in den ersten Stock bringen würden. Ich musste etwas tun; ich konnte nicht einfach dasitzen und so tun als ob nichts passiert wäre.

Als ich die unteren Stufen erreichte sah der Kerl der uns gesagt hatte das wir nicht nach unten gehen konnten, auf. Er saß, hatte seinen Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnte, mit seinen Füßen oben auf den Stufen.

„Niemand kann gehen." Wiederholte er und sah genervt aus.

Ich sprang einfach über ihn als ich diese Stufe erreichte und landete in der Lobby des Gebäudes – ich bekam den unteren Teil meiner Jeans vollgesogen mit Wasser – und lief dann weiter hinaus.

Ich hörte ein Vages „Hey!" von dem Typen aber ich ignorierte es und lief weiter. Ich konnte es schaffen. Ich musste es schaffen.

Durch den schweren Regen laufend kam ich zu meinem Auto und stieg hinein. Als ich einmal drinnen war startete ich es und drückte das Pedal – ließ meine Freunde hinter mir und fuhr in das Ungewisse.

Die Straßen waren ein Chaos, voll von Bäumen und Schlamm. Der Regen war nicht besser – die Scheibenwischer bei vollem Einsatz laufend konnte ich kaum durch die Windschutzscheibe sehen – aber ich fuhr weiterhin durch die überfluteten Straßen.

Ich fuhr und fuhr und fuhr bis ich etwas anstieß was ich nicht sehen konnte und plötzlich würde mein Auto nicht mehr weiterfahren. Gott, das konnte nicht passieren! Ich versuchte es aber es schien so als ob sich die Hinterräder nur drehen würden aber sich nicht wegbewegen würden.

„Scheiße!" schrie ich in Frustration und schlug mit meinen Händen gegen das Lenkrad. Was sollte ich jetzt tun?

Ich griff nach meinem Telefon welches auf dem Beifahrersitz lag, konnte es aber nicht benutzen da ich keinen Empfang bekam.

Jetzt steckte ich ernsthaft fest. Das stank. Mein Zuhause war zerstört, ich war alleine hier draußen – was wahrscheinlich mein Fehler war – ich hatte keine Möglichkeit meine Freunde zu erreichen oder um Hilfe zu rufen und um alles zu Toppen nahm der Regen auch wieder zu.

Ich musste etwas tun, aber was? Nach ein paar Minuten fing ich an panisch zu werden und dann sah ich es. Auf den Armaturenbrett liegend.

_Ein roter Lippenstift._

**-Bellas POV- (von dem Moment an als Rosalie die Wohnung verlässt)**

_BANG!_

Ich wurde unsanft geweckt von einem Geräusch welches von außerhalb meiner geschlossenen Tür kam. Was war das?

Ich war dabei aufzustehen um zu sehen was das für ein Geräusch gewesen war bis ich bemerkte das ich gerade mit Edward Löffelchen lag und offensichtlich hatte ihn meine Bewegung aufgeweckt.

„Was ist los?" fragte er kaum wach. _Er sah so süß aus!_

„Hast du das gehört?" fragte ich ihn. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich gehört hatte wie eine Tür zugeschlagen worden war aber das machte keinen Sinn; wir waren hier eingesperrt bis das Management die Lobby und den ersten Stock gesäubert hatte.

„Ich habe nichts gehört." Murmelte er. „Lass uns weiter schlafen. Ok?" sagte er und zog mich näher an seine Brust. Vielleicht hatte ich mir das alles auch nur eingebildet, oder vielleicht hatte ich es geträumt. Ich seufzte und legte mich wieder zurück in einen der am meist komfortablen Orte die man kennt – Edwards Arme.

Gerade als ich wieder dabei war weg zu dösen hörte ich noch ein _SLAM._ Und dieses Mal war ich mir sicher, dass ich es mir nicht einbildete.

„Edward." Ich stieß ihn an. „Du musst das gehört haben!"

Er bewegte sich aber öffnete seine Augen kaum. Er sah ein wenig umher, vielleicht um herauszufinden um was es ging.

„Du hast recht." Stimmte er zu. „Es klang wie eine Tür. Aber wer würde jetzt hinausgehen?"

„Oder vielleicht ist jemand hereingekommen…" vermutete ich und erschauderte bei der Idee. Was wenn jemand einbrach! Wir würden alle sterben; Ich meine ich bin mir sicher das die Jungs versuchen würden uns zu verteidigen aber was wenn sie eine Waffe hatten?

Edward musste den Ausdruck von Horror auf meinem Gesicht gesehen haben, weil er sich vorlehnte und meine Stirn küsste. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher das niemand hier hereingekommen ist und selbst wenn sie es getan hätten, wer würde gegen Emmett vorgehen?" Sagte er und lachte.

„Du hast recht, aber lass uns nachschauen was da vor sich geht." Sagte ich und stand von dem Bett auf. Edward stoppte mich bevor ich die Tür öffnete und drehte mich herum.

„Ich habe dieses Nickerchen wirklich genossen." Er lächelte mich an. „Danke, dass du mich eingeladen hast dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Es gibt nichts wofür du mir danken musst. Ich habe es auch genossen." Antwortete ich.

Wir verließen den Raum und gingen in das Wohnzimmer und erwarteten dort den Rest unserer Gruppe zu sehen aber es war leer.

„Das ist merkwürdig." kommentierte Edward.

Ich ging in den Flur um in Alices Zimmer nachzusehen und fand die Tür geschlossen vor also bedeutete das wahrscheinlich das sie und Jasper da alleine waren. Also, wo waren Emmett und Rosalie?

„Bella!" rief Edward von der Küche und ich lief um nachzusehen was vor sich ging. „Das lag auf dem Tisch; es ist Emmetts Handschrift." Er gab mir ein Stück Papier mit einer unordentlichen Handschrift darauf.

_Unser Gebäude ist eingestürzt und Rosalie ist hinausgerannt,_

_ich vermute in der Hoffnung etwas tun zu können._

_Ich bin ihr nachgelaufen. Macht euch keine Sorgen ich werde sie zurückholen._

_-Em_

„Sie hat was getan? Und Emmett hat sie gehen lassen?" fragte ich und starrte auf das Stück Papier in meiner Hand.

„Liebste, das weißt du nicht." Sagte Edward mir. „Immerhin ist er ihr nachgelaufen also sollte es ihr gut gehen. Emmett hat einen Jeep also kann er seinen Weg durch den Sturm machen."

„Willst du mich verarschen?" Ich bekam Panik. „Edward, da ist ein verdammter Hurrikan da draußen, es ist nicht nur etwas Nieselregen den man auf die leichte Schulter nehmen kann!"

Edward wollte gerade etwas sagen aber ich drehte mich um und lief zu Alices Zimmer. Sie musste es wissen. Ich schlug zwei Mal auf die Tür bevor ich rief „Ich komme rein, ob ihr anständig seit oder nicht!" und öffnete die Tür.

**-Edwards POV-**

Ich war gerade dabei zu versuchen Bella etwas Verstand einzureden als sie sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus der Küche ließ.

„Ich komme rein, ob ihr anständig seit oder nicht!" hörte ich sie aus dem Flur schreien. Ich konnte nur annehmen, dass sie mit Jasper und Alice sprach. Ich kannte Jasper gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht nicht ‚anständig'-wie Bella es nannte- so früh mit Alice sein würde; immerhin war er der perfekte Südländische Gentleman. Aber ich konnte immer noch falsch liegen also lief ich hinter Bella her, in der Hoffnung sie zu stoppen und wirklich auf unsere Freunde zu warten anstatt in Alices Zimmer zu platzen.

Wie auch immer ich war zu spät, gerade als ich um die Ecke bog sah ich wie Bella die Tür öffnete und in das Schlafzimmer ging. Ich lief um auch so schnell wie möglich dort hin zu kommen, für den Fall das ich sie dort herausholen musste.

Jasper und Alice saßen beide auf dem Bett und sahen sich gegenseitig an.

„Oh." Sagte Bella und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alice du musst kommen!"

„Warum? Was ist passiert?" fragte Alice Bella.

„Rosalies Gebäude ist wegen dem Sturm zusammengefallen und-" fing Bella an wurde aber von Alice unterbrochen.

„Was? Wo ist sie jetzt?" Alice stand von dem Bett auf. „Rosalie!" rief sie.

„Das ist es was ich versuche dir zu sagen! Sie ist gegangen!" sagte Bella. „Wir wissen nichts; sie könnte verletzt oder irgendetwas sein!"

„Wo ist Emmett?" fragte Jasper und sprach zum ersten Mal.

„Er hat uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen die sagte das er ihr hinterher gelaufen ist um sie zurück zu holen." Erklärte ich.

„Was sollen wir tun?" sagte Alice mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Natürlich gehen wir um sie zurück zu holen!" rief Bella und meine Augen waren dabei aus ihren Höhlen zu rollen.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen." Sagte ich.

„Natürlich meine ich es!" sagte Bella und lief aus dem Zimmer. Ich sah das Alice und Jasper auf der gleichen Seite wie ich standen, weil sie auch geschockt auf die Tür starrten.

Ich lief Bella nach und erwischte sie von hinten an der Hüfte gerade als sie die Vordertür ihrer Wohnung erreichte.

„Edward, lass mich gehen." Winselte sie und kämpfte um sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien. „Wir müssen etwas tun!"

„Ich lasse dich nicht da hinaus gehen." Sagte ich mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Es ist gefährlich."

„Edward, ich meine es ernst. Lass. Mich. Gehen. JETZT!" ich zögerte einen Moment. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie ging; es wäre dumm und waghalsig jetzt hinaus zu gehen. Aber ich würde nicht meine Kraft benutzen um sie festzuhalten wenn sie es nicht wollte. Zum Glück wurde ich davor gerettet eine Entscheidung zu treffen als Alice in das Vorzimmer rannte und Jasper ihr folgte.

„Bella, warte!" sagte Alice. „Wenn du da raus gehst würde es ihnen nicht helfen und du könntest dabei verletzt werden."

„Sie hat recht." Sagte Jasper. „Wir wissen nicht einmal wo sie sind oder wie weit sie sind, es wäre nicht hilfreich es zu versuchen und ihnen zu folgen."

Bella sah so aus als ob sie alles verarbeitete was wir ihr sagten, dann viel sie schlaff in meine Arme und fing an zu weinen. Ich hob sie im Braut-Style hoch und brachte sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer. Ich setzte mich mit ihr auf dem Schoss auf die Couch und sie bewegte sich nur sodass sie jetzt an meiner Schulter schluchzte.

„Shh, es wird gut werden." Sagte ich ihr als ich ihren Rücken rieb und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich bin nur besorgt, dass ihr vielleicht etwas passieren könnte." Sagte sie.

„Ich bin mir sicher das Emmett auf sie aufpassen wird, er wird sie finden." Sagte Alice. „Ich weiß es einfach, dass er es wird."

„Bella, der Jeep den Emmett hat wird da durch kommen." Warf Jasper ein. „Versuch dich zu entspannen."

Ich ließ Bella es beenden und alles an meiner Schulter auslassen; die ganze Zeit rieb ich ihren Rücken und ihre Arme. Ich hasste es sie so zu sehen, gebrochen und traurig. Es brachte mich dazu es um jeden Preis zu verhindern zu wollen.

Nach einer Zeit beruhigte sie sich und setzte sich gerader auf.

„Tut mir Leid." Wisperte sie mir zu.

„Sei es nicht." Sagte ich als ich mit meinem Daumen ein paar der Tränen wegstrich welche immer noch auf ihren Wangen waren. „Du bist nur besorgt um deinen Freund."

„_Freunde."_ Sagte sie mir. „Ich bin auch besorgt wegen Emmett."

„Alles wird gut werden." Versicherte ich ihr noch einmal. Ich hoffte mit meinem ganzen Dasein das es so sein wird.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!**

**Wie immer würde ich mich total über Reviews freuen!**

**Ich werde das nächste Kapitel wohl nicht mehr bis Morgen schaffen aber ich versuche es so schnell wie möglich online zu stellen!**

**Lg. Doris**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Heute werde ich den Rückstand wieder aufholen und deshalb gibt es 2 Kapitel für euch. **

**Ich hoffe sie gefallen euch!**

**-Emmetts POV-**

Nachdem ich den kleinen Kerl fast angegriffen hatte, als er versucht hat mich zu stoppen in den ersten Stock zu gehen, lief ich direkt zu meinem Jeep.

Was dachte sich Rosalie? So davon zu laufen, in der Mitte eines Sturmes. So sehr es mich auch schmerzte das unsere Zuhause jetzt dem Boden glichen, gab es da nichts was wir tun konnten, zumindest nicht jetzt gerade.

Ich startete meinen Jeep und fuhr rückwärts aus der Parklücke. Ok. _Ich habs!_ Ich musste nur in die Richtung unseres Gebäudes fahren, und würde Rosalie sicher finden, ich hoffte nur das ihr Auto gut genug ausgerüstet war um den Sturm zu ertragen.

Die Straßen waren nur ein großes Chaos. Wasser, Bäume und Schmutz vermischten sich in eine Art großes Durcheinander was das Fahren noch schwieriger machte – und ich war immerhin auf einer vier Streifen Straße.

Nach einer Zeit was sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte in der ich durch die Stadt fuhr erspähte ich etwas weiter vorne. Es sah wie ein Auto aus aber ich war mir nicht sicher, nachdem ich ein wenig näher gefahren war – ich musste verhindern von einigen der Strömungen von Wasser welche sich auf den Straßen sammelten getroffen zu werden – sah ich das es wirklich ein Auto war aber es war ein grünes und es war leer. Rosalie fuhr ein Schwarzes also war dies nicht ihr Auto. Ich hoffte nur das die Person die hier festgesteckt war vermisst wurde weil sie das Auto zurückgelassen hatte und fortfuhr zu einem sichereren Platz zu gehen.

Das war schlecht. Der Sturm schien jede Minute zuzunehmen und das Wasser schien auch anzusteigen. Pfützen verwandelten sich in feste kleine Flüsse welche jedes kleine Auto welches darüberfahren würde mitnehmen würden.

Ich musste Rosalie finden. _Schnell._

**-Rosalies POV-**

_Seufz._

Ich griff nach meinem Lieblings Lippenstift, und war dabei herauszufinden wie ich das tun sollte als ich Gewissensbisse bekam ihn auf so eine Art und Weiße zu benutzen. Aber extreme Situationen rufen nach extremen Maßnahmen.

Ich müsste nur mit dem Fakt umgehen können das sie diese spezifische Farbnuance von Rot nicht länger produzierten und das dies mein letzter war. _Was ist los mit mir?_ Würde ich lieber sterben als ihn zu verschwenden? Das klang sicher wie etwas was ich in anderen Situationen sagen würde aber nicht gerade jetzt.

Ich seufzte und öffnete ihn. Ich drehte die Spitze genug heraus um als gutes Schreibwerkzeug benutzt zu werden. Meine Augen schließend und tief einatmend presste ich das färbige Make-up auf die Windschutzscheibe und schrieb HILFE in großen fetten Buchstaben. Was getan ist, ist getan dachte ich als ich mich bewegte um das gleiche bei dem hinteren Fenster des Autos zu machen.

Nachdem ich auf beide der großen Fenster meines Autos geschrieben hatte bemerkte ich das ich immer noch genug hatte um ihn noch einmal für mich selbst zu benutzen wenn ich das wollte. Ich lächelte, steckte die Hülse wieder hinauf und steckte ihn in meine Hosentasche. Vielleicht war nicht alles verloren.

**Xyz**

Jemand würde denken das während man gefangen ist und man nichts zu tun hat, die Zeit sich ziehen würde und man gelangweilt wäre. Also diese Person läge sehr falsch.

Die Zeit verging unglaublich schnell. Gelegentlich würde ich auf mein Handgelenk starren und nach der Zeit schauen, nur um noch nervöser zu werden da ich sah das wieder zwanzig Minuten vergangen waren. Ich war schon fast eine Stunde hier und da war keine Hilfe.

Ich fing an ein bisschen Panik zu bekommen; Ich würde mir selbst nicht erlauben jetzt meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Ich hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt und ich bin mehr als nur dazu fähig ein wenig allein Zeit in meinem Auto zu verbringen. Mir wird nichts passieren, plus ich habe meine Nachricht schon geschrieben und jemand musste sie früher oder später sehen. In der Zwischenzeit musste ich nur auf meine Rettung warten.

Wie auch immer, ich fühlte mich ein wenig schuldig dafür meine Freunde zu verlassen ohne sie zu beachten oder eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Ich würde sie jetzt anrufen um sie wissen zu lassen das ich ok war aber wie ihr euch wahrscheinlich vorstellen könnt bekam ich gerade jetzt keine Verbindung.

Bella würde am meisten ausflippen, ich wusste es einfach. Aber zum Glück ist Alice da um sie wissen zu lassen das alles ok werden würde – diese kleine Fee hatte eine Begabung dafür Dinge herauszufinden bevor sie überhaupt passieren – und natürlich war ich mir sicher das Bellas neuer Ritter in schimmernder Rüsten auch da sein wird um sie zu beruhigen.

Die ganze Situation ist merkwürdig. Ich war normalerweise die die die Kerle dazu brachte das sie auf mich standen. Und dann aus dem nirgendwo bin ich das fünfte Rad am Wagen bei einem Date das für meine bescheidene Ansicht ein wenig zu lang dauerte. In der Wohnung für Tage gefangen zu sein mit zwei neuen Paaren brachte mich dazu mir zu wünschen das ich einen Festen Freund hätte mit dem ich die ganze Zeit verbringen könnte. Aber die Feste Freund Abteilung war schon lange vergessen nach dem ganzen Betrugs Skandal mit meinem Ex, Royce. Er ist der Grund warum ich aufgehört habe Männer länger als für eine Zeit als ein paar Drinks und Dates zu sehen; wenn sie nichts ernsthaftes wollten warum sollte ich dann meine Zeit verschwenden. _Sie sind alle gleich._

Ok, also vielleicht scheinen Jasper und Edward wie nette Kerle, besonders wenn sie vorhaben mit meinen Freundinnen zusammen zu sein. Von dem was ich gesehen habe interessierten sie sich für sie und auch wenn wir zu Tode gelangweilt sind in der Wohnung haben sie nichts versucht um sich zurück zu ziehen um einer _bestimmten Aktivität_ nachzugehen die sie für ein paar Stunden beschäftigen würde. Und genau das brachte ihnen bedeutende Punkte in meinem Buch ein. _Sie respektierten sie._

Aber ich werde trotzdem _das Gespräch_ mit ihnen führen wenn der Hurrikan erst einmal vorbei ist. Das Gespräch, natürlich, ist diese Spezifische Rede die du einem bedeutenden Freund von einem deiner nahen Freunde hältst, die eine wenn du ihnen praktisch sagst das wenn sie sie verletzen du sie persönlich töten wirst… gleich nachdem du sie kastriert hast. Es ist eine gute Sache das meine Freunde normalerweise gute Kerle wählen; ansonsten hätte ich schon einen Auftragskiller anstellen müssen. Ich habe das wirklich schon einmal in betracht gezogen bei diesem Arschloch James, aber Bella hatte es mir ausgeredet.

_Ich starrte auf meine Uhr. Wieder waren 20 Minuten vergangen._

Was tat ich hier? Nachdem ich das für eine Weile gedacht hatte, denke ich das ich vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht habe. Aber ich war traurig und ausgeflippt und meine Freunde waren in ihren Zimmern mit ihren Kerlen und dann war da Emmett… Emmett.

Gott, ich hatte definitiv einen Fehler gemacht. Er denkt wahrscheinlich das ich eine komplette Schlampe bin, nach der Art wie ich mich in den letzten Tagen verhalten hatte. Ich bin froh das ich mich entschuldigt hatte und er schien es gut aufgenommen zu haben aber da ist immer noch das nagende Gefühl das ich immer bekomme. Ich hatte ihn angeschrien, ich habe ihn für Dinge beschuldigt; Ich habe so ziemlich jede Gelegenheit genutzt um ihn für Dinge anzufahren die es nicht einmal Wert waren.

Wenn ich aus diesem verdammten Auto herauskomme ist eines der ersten Dinge die ich tue, mich mit ihm hinzusetzen und wirklich ein friedliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen und mich noch einmal zu entschuldigen.

_Ich schaute auf meine Uhr… wieder waren 20 Minuten vergangen._

Ich wollte hier raus aber offenbar hatte Mutter Natur andere Pläne, da der Sturm fortfuhr auf mein bereits festgestecktes Auto zu gießen und ich kaum durch meine Windschutzscheibe sehen konnte wegen der dichten Vorhänge von Wasser.

_Thud._

Was ist das?

_Thud._

Alles bewegte sich ein wenig und ich fühlte wie das Auto leicht schwang.

_Thuuuud. _

Ich hörte ein Kratzendes Geräusch und plötzlich sprintet mein Auto nach vorne und zur Seite. Ich stieß gegen meinen Sitz und strengte mich an um herauszufinden was passierte. Ich presste mein Gesicht gegen das Fenster und konnte kaum die Strömung sehen welche mein Auto mit sich zog. Der Regen hatte sich so sehr angehäuft das wirklich ein kleiner Fluss geformt worden war. Und jetzt war ich nicht nur gefangen in meinem Auto, jetzt wurde ich noch zu Gott weiß wohin mitgezogen, ich wusste nicht einmal wie weit ich war als ich stecken geblieben war.

_Was soll ich machen!_

Die irgendwie ruhige Rosalie die versuchte nicht schnell Panisch zu werden sagte ihr auf wiedersehen und verließ den Raum um zu der voll-panisch-Modus Rosalie zu wechseln.

Ich schreie, ich trete und checke mein Telefon doch es gibt immer noch keine Verbindung. Aber ich weiß, dass mich niemand hören kann und offensichtlich war die Hilfe nicht so schnell wie ich wollte das sie es war.

_THUD._

Das Auto hört auf über die Straßen zu segeln und ein Geräusch das lauter als das vorherige war brachte mich zurück in die Realität und das was ich sah brachte mich dazu die Fassung komplett zu verlieren. Wasser… viel, viel Wasser… so wie bei soviel Wasser das es den unteren Teil des Autofensters erreicht.

_Das Wasser erreicht mein Fenster!_

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, wie ich herauskommen sollte. Ich fing an wie wahnsinnig herumzuschauen um etwas zu sehen – irgendetwas – das mich irgendwie hier heraus bringen könnte. Das Sonnendach! Ich griff nach meinen Schlüsseln und fing an das Auto zu starten. Klick. Klick. Nichts! Das Auto würde nicht starten und es gab keinen anderen Weg um es zu öffnen.

Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entkam meinen Lippen als ich damit fortfuhr mein Auto zum starten zu bringen. Nichts. Weinen. Nichts. Schluchzen. Nichts. Tränen. Ein grummeln von dem Motor und ein Vibrieren von dem Auto. YES! Ich öffnete schnell das Sonnendeck soweit es ging und war in Sekunden aus dem Auto heraußen.

Umherrsehend erwartete ich irgendetwas zu sehen, zu dem ich zumindest schwimmen konnte aber ich konnte durch den Regen nicht weiter als ein paar Meter sehen. Jetzt auf dem Dach meines Autos sitzend schrie ich nach Hilfe aber nichts kam. Das Wasser steigt weiterhin aber nicht genug um das Auto komplett zu fluten. Ich denke, dass ich wahrscheinlich in etwas voll mit Wasser gefallen war und ich feststeckte – auch wenn ich nicht länger in meinem Auto war.

Aber jetzt bin ich komplett nass, mir ist kalt und ich sehne mich danach wieder in der Wohnung zu sein mit meinen Freunden und etwas heißer Schokolade.

Es war Stunden her seit dem Moment als ich zuerst stecken geblieben war und ich realisierte das wenn noch niemand gekommen war vielleicht niemand überhaupt kommen wird. Das Gewicht dieses Gedanken, die Intensität dieser Situation, einfach mein zuhause verloren zu haben und möglicherweise meine Freunde nicht mehr wiederzusehen brachte mich dazu genau da und dann zusammen zu brechen.

Ich brach auf meinem Dach zusammen und ließ meinen Emotionen freien lauf. Ich weinte für alles was ich all die Zeit eingesperrt gehabt hatte und als mir einmal die Tränen ausgegangen waren fing ich an wieder um Hilfe zu schreien.

Rosalie Hale ist kein Aufgeber und auch wenn ich hier sterben werde, werde ich nicht ohne einen Kamp untergehen.

**-Emmetts POV-**

Verdammt!

Dieser verrückte Sturm würde mich nirgendwo hin gehen lassen und es war Stunden her seit ich das Haus verlassen hatte. Ich wusste das jetzt jeder ausflippen wird und ich hatte keine Idee wo zur Hölle Rosalie ist.

Lasst mich euch etwas sagen, in dem Moment indem ich zu ihr komme und ich ihren Arsch zurück in die Wohnung ziehe werde ich ihr an einem Teil meiner Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Und auch wenn ich auf sie sauer bin weil sie so weggelaufen ist, und auf mich sauer bin weil ich hinter ihr her bin nach all dem was sie mir in den letzten Tagen durchmachen hat lassen; zur gleichen Zeit mache ich mir wie verrückt Sorgen das ihr etwas passiert ist.

Mein Jeep hielt kaum stand in dieser Hölle von Sturm und ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken was möglicherweise mit Roses Auto passiert war. Ich habe zumindest ein dutzend von aufgegebenen Autos gesehen auf meinem Weg wohin auch immer ich fahre und jedes Mal wenn ich eines sehe werde ich mehr und mehr frustriert das ich sie nicht schon gefunden habe.

Plötzlich fühle ich mich so als ob ich etwas getroffen habe und ich werde noch langsamer – es ist nicht so als ob ich schnell bei diesem Wetter fuhr. Durch mein Fenster sehend schaffte ich etwas in der Distanz zu sehen… es sah so aus wie das Dach eines Autos mit etwas rotem auf dem Fenster, aber es war nicht groß genug um wirklich ein Auto zu sein, oder ist es doch eines?

Vielleicht ist es auf etwas gefallen und deshalb kann ich den Unterschied nicht sehen. Ich sehe eine Form die wieder und wieder zusammenbricht auf dem Dach des Objekts, aber was ist es?

Dann höre ich es plötzlich. Wahrscheinlich der schlimmste Klang den ich in meinem Leben jemals hören würde.

Ein Hilfeschrei – Kratzbürstenartig – ein schriller Schrei der sogar durch den lauten Sturm bricht und ich wusste einfach das es sie war.

Ich verlasse mein Auto in der Mitte der Straße, oder zumindest denke ich das es die Mitte der Straße war, und räkelte mich selbst aus dem Jeep heraus. Natürlich geht das Wasser über meine Knie hinauf und ich strauchelte um zu dem anderen Auto zu kommen.

„Bitte! Irgendjemand." Hörte ich wieder. „Hilf mir!"

„Rosalie." Rief ich zurück.

**Ich würde mich über Reviews wie immer sehr freuen!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel für euch! Viel Spaß!

-Rosalies POv-

„Bitte irgendjemand." Rief ich zum was für mich schien wie das tausendste Mal. „Hilf mir!"

Und endlich, nach all dem schreien und kämpfen um mich selbst aufrecht zu halten in dem Regen, hörte ich wie jemand zurück rief.

„Rosalie!" hörte ich ihn schreien.

Ich sah die Wölbung von was ich dachte das die Person war, welche verrückt genug war um bei diesem Wetter heraus zu kommen, aber er bewegt sich in eine andere Richtung, da er nicht wusste woher die Rufe kamen.

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte noch einen Schrei heraus zu bekommen aber meine Kehle war Wund nach all dieser Zeit in der Kälte. Aber ich hatte gesagt das ich nicht aufgeben würde, egal was sein würde – immerhin war es besser meine Stimme zu verlieren als mein Leben. Ich strauchelte um aufzukommen und einmal auf allen vieren, da das das beste war was ich an diesem Punkt tun konnte, rief ich wieder.

„Hilfe. Hier drüben!" es war so als ob mir die Luft wegblieb weil ich wieder fiel und wieder anfing zu schluchzen, ich hoffte das das alles bald vorüber sein würde.

Ich sah wie er die Richtung wechselte, endlich bewegte sich jemand dorthin wo ich war. Er stoppt für eine Sekunde so als ob er in meine Richtung starren würde und ich dachte das wenn er einmal wusste das ich in dieser Richtung war er laufend zu mir kommen würde – gut zumindest so schnell man bei 60 cm Wasser zu deinen Füßen und Regen welcher überzeugt schien dich darunter zu begraben, sein konnte.

„Rose!" hörte ich wieder und dieses Mal dachte ich mir – nein ich weiß – wem sie gehört. Es ist nicht nur irgendein Mann, es ist Emmett.

Emmett… warum würde er mir nachlaufen? Er von allen Menschen, von all den anderen die kommen hätten können, ich war ein königlicher Schmerz im Arsch und trotzdem kam er; und wahrscheinlich wird er der Grund sein das ich es hier ohne zu ertrinken herausschaffen könnte.

Aber es kann nicht sein. Ich bin mir sicher das ich mir Dinge nur vorstellte nach all der Zeit die ich über ihn nachdenkend in meinem Auto verbracht hatte. Mein Verstand spielte nur mit mir.

Nicht ein einziger meiner Freunde ist mir nachgelaufen und ich beschuldige sie nicht. Es war gefährlich und sie wären bei dem Vorhaben nur verletzt werden. Sie sind jetzt wahrscheinlich vor Sorge krank und das ist mein Fehler. Nur der Gedanke daran brachte mich dazu härter und stärker zu weinen, aber es wird alles bald vorbei sein.

„Verdammt Rose!" rief die Person die nicht Emmett sein konnte. „Ich kann nichts sehen. Wo bist du?"

Mein Verstand versuchte mit der Idee, dass er hinter mir hergekommen war, fertig zu werden aber es machte immer noch keinen Sinn für mich. „Emmett?" brachte ich laut genug heraus sodass er es hören konnte und endlich lauft-schwimmt er den Rest des Weges, blind suchend mit seinen Armen um das Auto zu fühlen.

Er ist endlich nahe genug um zu sehen und sein Gesicht ist das von purer Besorgnis.

-Emmetts POv-

Nachdem ich ihr Auto erreicht hatte vollendetet das was ich sah das das mein Herz brach. Zuerst war es der Schrei und jetzt das Bild vor mir, welches keines war das ich jemanden wünschen würde.

Rose war zusammengekrümmt auf dem Dach ihres Autos und schluchzte in ihre Hand. Als sie mich ansah beinhalteten ihre Augen nichts als Schock und Traurigkeit. War sie geschockt das ich gekommen war? Überrascht würde ich verstehen aber geschockt.

Ich übersprang den kleinen Abstand und ging auf das Dach des Autos. Ich hob sie sanft mit ihren Armen hoch sodass sie saß und ich versuchte nachzusehen ob sie verletzt war.

„Du k-ka-mmst h-hin-ter mir n-nach?" stotterte sie. „Oh Emmett."

Das letzte Ding das ich dachte was passieren würde passierte. Rosalie schmiss sich selbst auf mich, umarmte fest meine Hüfte, vergrub ihr Gesicht an meiner Brust und hielt sich am Leben fest als sie weinte. Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis ich realisierte was passierte, dann schlang ich meine Arme vorsichtig um ihre Schultern und legte meinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Natürlich bin ich gekommen." Beantwortete ich ihre vorherige Frage. „Lass uns jetzt von hier verschwinden."

Sie nickte gegen meine Schulter bewegte sich aber nicht. „Denkst du, dass du zum Auto zurück schwimmen kannst? Es ist nicht so weit jetzt wo ich weiß wo du bist."

„Emmett ich bin seit Stunden hier gewesen." Sie sah zu mir auf. „Ich denke nicht das ich das tun kann." Sie sah jetzt reuevoll aus, so als ob es ihr leit tat das sie sich nicht bewegen konnte.

„Hey, mach dir keine Sorgen." Ich ließ meine Arme sinken hielt aber ihre. Dann drehte ich mich um und schlang sie um meinen Nacken. „Denkst du das du dich an mir festhalten kannst während ich uns zurück bringe?"

„Ja." Wisperte sie aber bewegte ihre Arme zu meinen Schultern und verfestigte ihren Griff um mich. Ich drehte meinen Kopf und gab ihr ein dankbares Lächeln; ich wollte nicht gerade jetzt im Wasser erwürgt werden.

Ich legte den Weg zu dem Jeep, welcher auf uns wartete, zurück und dankte Gott das es immer noch da war als wir ankamen.

Die Fahrer Tür öffnend sprang ich hinein mit Rosalie die immer noch an mir hing und schloss schnell wieder die Tür da ich nicht wollte das mehr Wasser hereinkam als nötig war; ich half ihr sich auf den Beifahrer Sitz zu bewegen.

„Bist du verletzt?" fragte ich sie endlich und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Mir ist nur wirklich kalt." Sagte sie mit einer Stimme welche stärker war als die welche sie nur Momente zuvor hatte.

Ich griff auf den Rücksitz wo ich meinen Sportbeutel hatte. Zum Glück hatte ich immer noch das saubere Handtuch und das T-Shirt welches ich an dem Tag an dem diese ganze Flut angefangen hatte nicht mehr benutzen konnte.

Ich gab Rosalie das Shirt und das Handtuch aber sie nahm nur das Handtuch und fing an sich selbst abzutrocknen über ihre triefend nassen Klamotten. Ich musste sie stoppen.

Meine Hände auf ihre Arme legend um sie zu stoppen sagte ich „Du wirst krank werden wenn du in diesen nassen Sachen bleibst wenn wir zurückfahren, es hat mich nicht wirklich nur zehn Minuten gebraucht bis ich hier war."

Ich bewegte mich sodass ich mein Fenster ansah und mit meinem Rücken zu ihr. „Ich werde nicht schauen, ich verspreche es."

Ich hörte sie seufzen aber sie sagte nichts um mir zu widersprechen also vermutete ich nur das sie das tat was ich ihr gesagt hatte.

-Rosalies POV-

Er hatte recht und ich war froh das ich etwas hatte um diese ‚nassen Sachen' zu ersetzen.

Ich schälte mich aus meinem Shirt und meinem BH und trocknete mich selbst so gut es ging ab. Dann nahm ich den BH und platzierte ihn auf dem Handtuch, das Handtuch darum schließend drückte ich es aus sodass das meiste Wasser auf dem Handtuch blieb, dann zog ich ihn wieder an. Es fühlte sich natürlich feucht an aber es war immerhin besser als überhaupt kein BH.

Ich nahm das gefaltete Shirt und zog es über meinen Kopf. Natürlich erreichte es fast meine mittleren Schenkel und so bekam ich eine Idee.

„Hast du lauf Shorts?" fragte ich Emmett welcher immer noch wegsah. „Es stört mich nicht wenn sie schmutzig sind."

„Bist du sicher?" von dem Klang seiner Stimme konnte ich sagen das die besagten Short schmutzig _waren._

„Ja." Sagte ich. „Meine Jean hat mehr Wasser in sich als mein Shirt es hatte. Wo hast du sie, ich kann sie mir selbst holen."

„Schau im oberen Fach." Sagte er mir.

Ich öffnete den Reisverschluss und fand eine benutzte Basketball Shorts und noch ein T-Shirt. Er hatte sie getragen; soviel war klar aber sie rochen nicht schlecht und ich dankte meinen glücklichen Sternen dafür.

Ich zog meine Jean aus und schmiss sie auf den Boden neben mein Shirt, dann zog ich meine Unterhose aus, wiederholte den Prozess mit dem Handtuch und zog sie dann wieder an, gefolgt von Emmetts Shorts.

„Du kannst dich jetzt umdrehen." Sagte ich nachdem ich tief eingeatmet hatte. Er tat es und ich konnte das Grinsen sehen welches er versuchte zurück zu halten. „Und kein Kommentar zu meinem Outfit, ok? Ich weiß das ich aussehe wie eine nasse Katze mit meinem Make-up überall in meinem Gesicht, mein Haar das in großen Klumpen heraushängt und das ich deine Klamotten trage."

„Ich hatte nicht vor etwas zu sagen." Murmelte er und sah hinab.

„Danke Emmett." Sagte ich ihm ernsthaft.

„Für die Kleidung?" fragte er.

„Gut, ja für die Kleidung." Antwortete ich. „Aber auch danke dafür das du hinter mir hergekommen bist. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst wüsste ich nicht was passiert wäre. Du hast mein Leben gerettet und dafür werde ich dir immer danken."

Ich sah zu wie er eine seiner Hände bewegte sodass sie auf einer von meinen lag.

„Was du getan hast war sehr, sehr dumm Rose." Sagte er und ich nickte. „Aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass ich dich einfach so gehen lassen würde. Du hast mich aufgeweckt als du die Tür zugeschlagen hast und ich rannte dir in dem Moment praktisch nach."

„Also wissen es die anderen nicht?" fragte ich als ich unsere verbundenen Hände ansah anstatt seiner Augen.

„Ich habe ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen." Sagte er genauso leise.

„Es tut mir Leid." Sagte ich noch einmal. Dann hob er mein Gesicht an um mir in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das wichtige ist das es dir gut geht." Er lächelte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Dann erinnerte ich mich daran das auch wenn ich diejenige war dir für eine längere Zeit da draußen gewesen war, er auch bis auf den Knochen nass war mit kaltem Wasser. Und hier war ich, behaglich und warm in seinen trockenen Kleidern.

Er musste bemerkt haben was ich gedacht hatte weil er mich anlächelte und mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen." Sagte er mir.

„Zieh zumindest dein anderes Shirt an." Schlug ich vor und nachdem er zwei Sekunden darüber nachgedacht hatte, griff er in seine Tasche um sein Shirt herauszuholen.

Der Unterschied hier war das er mir nicht sagte das ich mich umdrehen sollte, er zog einfach sein nasses Shirt aus und ersetzte es durch das neue. Ich konnte für ungefähr zehn Sekunden auf seinen wundervollen Körper starren.

Natürlich errötete ich bei meinen eigenen Gedanken, er bemerkte es und grinste ein wenig selbstgefällig.

„Lass uns zu unseren Freunden zurückfahren." Sagte er und fing an zu fahren.

Xyz

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden bei diesem furchtbaren Wetter aber wir schafften es in einem Stück zurück zur Wohnung zu kommen. Wir liefen zur Lobby und wurden wieder einmal begrüßt von dem Kerl der uns zuerst nicht hinaus lassen wollte; er sah uns und stand auf.

„Oh nein das tut ihr nicht." Sagte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Mann, es war ein Notfall. Ok?" Emmett versuchte mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Ein Notfall? Ja richtig." Er schnaubte. „Ihr zwei habt wahrscheinlich herumgeknutscht; da draußen und jetzt ist euch kalt geworden und ihr wollt wieder herein. Stellt euch vor was. Das werdet ihr nicht."

Es sah so aus als ob Emmett etwas zu dem nervenden Angestellten sagen wollte aber ich sagte zuerst etwas.

„Natürlich!" stimmte ich zu. „Und jetzt bist du nur Eifersüchtig das wir etwas allein Zeit da draußen verbracht haben während du die letzten paar Tage hier alleine warst. Wenn du jetzt so freundlich wärst und uns zu der Wohnung unserer Freunde gehen lassen würdest weil ich das mit ihm weitermachen möchte aber ohne zu Tode zu frieren. Ok?"

Ich wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort; ich ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Nicht das er einen Kamp liefern würde, er sah so geschockt das ich wirklich gegen ihn gesprochen hatte und ‚zugab' was wir getan hatten.

Ich sah über meine Schulter hinweg um zu sehen was Emmett solange brauchte. Der arme Kerl war so überwältigt von meiner kleinen Rede das er da stand mit seinem Mund offen und mit einem Blick auf seinem ganzen Gesicht der Schock und Amüsiertheit kombinierte. Er bekam seine Fassung wieder und folgte mir aber nicht bevor er dem anderen Kerl zugezwinkert hatte. Es war eine gute Sache das keiner von uns wirklich hier lebte; ansonsten hätten wir vielleicht Probleme mit dem Management oder so etwas.

Nachdem wir die Stiegen hochgegangen waren, atmete ich tief ein und klopfte an die Tür.

„Sie werden mich töten." Murmelte ich.

Emmett überraschte mich indem er meine Hand hielt. „Sie werden nur froh sein das du wieder sicher zurück bist." Wisperte er.

„Dank dir."

Dann hörte ich den Klang von zwei laufenden Schritten.

Ihr könnt mich jetzt auch auf Twitter und Facebook erreichen!

/DorisSimsi

.com/#!id=100001923781375

Ich würde mich über Reviews wie immer sehr freuen!

Lg. Doris


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! **

**Hier kommt das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

**-Rosalies POV-**

_Nachdem wir die Stiegen hochgegangen waren, atmete ich tief ein und klopfte an die Tür._

„_Sie werden mich töten." Murmelte ich._

_Emmett überraschte mich indem er meine Hand hielt. „Sie werden nur froh sein, dass du wieder sicher zurück bist." Wisperte er._

„_Dank dir."_

_Dann hörte ich den Klang von zwei laufenden Schritten._

**-Bellas POV-**

„Ich wünschte, dass sie schon hier wären." Murmelte ich zu mir selbst. Ich saß derzeit auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer mit Edward an meiner Seite, welcher meinen Rücken in beruhigenden Kreisen rieb um zu versuchen mich zu trösten. Nach meinem kleinen Zusammenbruch vor ein paar Stunden würde er es nicht wagen meine Seite zu verlassen und ich beklagte mich auch nicht.

„Vertrau Emmett." Sagte Edward. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gerade auf ihrem Weg zurück sind."

Ich drehte mich zur Seite und lächelte ihn an. Er half mir wirklich, um hier nicht abzuhauen und selbst nach ihnen zu suchen.

Alice und Jasper waren in ihrem Zimmer und versuchten eine Art von Telefonverbindungssignal zu finden um 911 anzurufen oder so etwas. Ich wusste das es bei diesem Wetter umsonst war aber Alice tat es für mich und Jasper wollte bei ihr sein während sie in ihrem Zimmer herumwanderte mit ihrem Telefon über ihrem Kopf haltend.

_Klopf, klopf._

Mein Kopf drehte sich sofort zur Tür und nachdem ich zweimal geblinzelt hatte um den Fakt in meinen Kopf zu bekommen das dieser Alptraum möglicherweise vorbei war, lief ich direkt darauf zu mit Edward an meinen Fersen.

Ich drehte das Schloss und riss die Tür auf. Ich stieß das größte Seufzen von Erleichterung aus das ich je in meinem Leben getan hatte. Da standen Rosalie und Emmett – Händchen haltend, huh? – bis auf die Knochen eingeweicht aber es schien ihnen gut zu gehen.

„Rose!" Ich schmiss mich selbst auf Rose und umarmte sie um die Hüfte, froh das der schlimmste Teil vorbei war. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Mach das ja nie wieder!"

„Es tut mir Leid." Wisperte sie. „Ich verspreche so etwas wie das niemals wieder zu machen."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen das Edward Emmett eine dieser Kerl Umarmungen gab und einen kleinen Schlag auf den Rücken. Eindeutig seine Art ihm zu danken dafür das er unsere Freundin zurück geholt hatte.

Ich ließ Rose los und ging auch einen Schritt auf Emmett zu. „Emmett." Ich umarmte ihn, ich konnte nicht ausdrücken wie dankbar ich ihm war. „Vielen Dank das du sie zurückgeholt hast."

Ich konnte fühlen wie er schmunzelte und meine Haare raufte. „Solange sie es nicht wieder macht ist alles gut."

Ich lachte, endlich über die Sorgen hinweg. Ich ließ Emmett los und ging um mich zu Edward zu stellen, welcher schnell seine Arme um meine Hüfte schlang und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Ich war so glücklich das ich ihn hatte um mich zu unterstützen.

Alice musste die Stimmen gehört haben weil sie aus ihrem Zimmer angerannt kam mit Jasper hinter ihr. Sie schrie schon bevor sie überhaupt die Ecke umrundet hatte „Rosalie! Gott ich bin so glücklich das-" Sie stoppte indem Moment indem sie uns sah, oder sollte ich sagen, indem Moment indem sie Rosalie sah. „Rosalie Hale. Was zur Hölle trägst du da?"

Natürlich mussten wir alle darüber lachen. Belassen wir es bei Alice das sie Rosalies Outfit vor allem anderen bemerkt.

Trotzdem lief Alice und umarmte sie. „Wenn du das jemals wieder tust werde ich persönlich gehen und jeden deiner Stilettos abbrechen."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Jasper zum ersten Mal.

**Xyz**

Nachdem wir uns in das Wohnzimmer gesetzt hatten und zuhörten während Rosalie und Emmett uns einweihten in das was in den letzten Stunden passiert war wurde der Raum still.

Ich war mehr als nur geschockt. Ich hatte mir nur gedacht das Rose hinter einem umgefallenen Baum stecken geblieben war und auf jemanden wartete der sie abholen würde. Aber nein, sie kämpfte um in dem Sturm nicht zu ertrinken, komplett erschöpft und kaum noch durchhaltend; nur um von Emmett gefunden zu werden, welcher sie fast zu dem Jeep schleppte und sie dann zurückbrachte.

„Du hast sie so gefunden?" wisperte Alice.

Emmett nickte nur. „Es ist nichts was ich wieder sehen möchte."

„Oh Rose…" Ich griff hinüber und umarmte sie noch einmal; es war einfach so gut sie endlich wieder hier bei uns zu haben.

Sie schluchzte ein wenig und zog sich zurück. „Ich bin eigentlich wirklich müde. Ich will einfach nur schlafen."

„Natürlich!" sagten Alice und ich gemeinsam.

„Du kannst mein Bett nehmen." Fuhr Alice fort. „Ich werde heute Nacht bei Bella schlafen."

„Es ist ein gemachter Deal." Stimmte ich zu. „Geh und ruh dich etwas aus."

„Danke Mädels," Rose lächelte uns an und drehte sich dann zu Emmett „und danke Emmett, ich werde für immer in deiner Schuld stehen."

Emmett schenkte ihr ein kleines Grinsen und Rose verließ den Raum, dabei trug sie immer noch das was Alice jetzt _die Grausamkeit_ nannte.

**Xyz**

Die folgenden Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Wir taten ziemlich genau das gleiche aber das Gefühl zwischen uns sechs war ein wenig anders. Nach dem ganzen Drama das passiert war, waren wir alle etwas schreckhafter – speziell wir Mädchen – aber was ich immer mehr bemerkte war das Emmett und Rosalie nicht länger kämpften, sondern sich stattdessen gegenseitig gelegentlich neckten.

Zuerst sah Emmett überrascht aus aber es brauchte den großen Bär nicht lange bis er seine eigenen Witze machte. Ich konnte sehen wie Rosalie mit ihren Augen rollte, wegen ihm, aber dieses Mal trug sie ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht statt dem hässlichen starren das sie die letzten Tage gezeigt hatte.

Wir hatten eine ziemlich großartige Zeit wenn wir zusammen waren. Es machte Spaß einfach mit den anderen herumzuhängen. Jasper und Alice starrten ständig in die Augen des anderen und ich konnte sehen das sie für eine lange Zeit zusammen gehen würden. Edward und ich waren beim Händchenhalten geblieben und warteten mit allem anderen bis wir den anderen besser kennen gelernt hatten. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das wir damit beide einverstanden sind.

Und bevor wir es wussten waren die Elektrizität, das Wasser und die Telefonverbindungen wieder an, es war endlich vorbei.

Wie auch immer, Alice und ich bekamen die Wohnung nicht wieder zurück nur für uns alleine. Die Wohnung der Jungs unten hatte immer noch eine Menge Schaden, um welche sich von den Administratoren gekümmert werden würde aber das würde eine Zeit lang dauern und da Emmett und Rosalie mit einem eingestürzten Gebäude zurückgelassen wurden bedeutete das das wir sechs wieder am gleichen Ort gemeinsam zusammen waren.

Aber dieses Mal war es anders. Jasper und Edward gingen hinunter um ein paar Sachen für sich selbst und Emmett zu holen, wie Klamotten und Toiletten Artikel. Rosalie hatte alles was sie brauchte, von uns zur Verfügung gestellt.

Wieder Wasser zu haben war eine große Erleichterung aber ich erinnerte mich immer noch daran wie Alice zuerst die Dusche in Beschlag nahm. Mann das hätte sie nicht erwartet was ihr passierte. Das Wasser kam aber nachdem sie für eine Minute darin gewesen war hörten wir einen Schrei, etwas Tastendes und dann schoss die kleine Elfe heraus aus dem Badezimmer, in einem Badetuch eingekleidet und mit schlammigen Wasser welches von ihren Haaren tropfte.

Wir mussten das Wasser für eine Zeit laufen lassen bevor es klar wurde und Alice sich selbst waschen konnte, gefolgt von dem Rest von uns.

Ich fing an zu denken, dass sich meine kleine Familie bestehend aus drei Personen sich in eine größere verwandelte welche aus sechs Personen bestand.

**Die Story neigt sich dem Ende zu, es sind jetzt nur noch zwei Kapitel und ein Epilog.**

**Ich habe die nächsten beiden Kapitel, in denen es sehr lustig wird, schon übersetzt, sie sind gebetat und warten nur mehr darauf hochgeladen zu werden.**

**Ich würde mich wie immer sehr über Reviews freuen!**


End file.
